Reportero Kim
by mutemuia
Summary: Ren nunca había hecho comedia… Y en ocasiones, un papel puede desvelar más de tu verdadero yo de lo que esperas [She was pretty].
1. Chapter 1

**Escrito en colaboración con** ** _Anansi's Acolyte_** **.** Los aquelarres en torno al caldero burbujeante dan sus frutos para crear nuevas historias ;) [Y sí, esto está dirigido a ti, querida _a92_ ] [Y siempre mil gracias a la estupenda _Rashel Shiru_ por darnos a conocer este magnífico k-drama].

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** _Skip Beat!_ no nos pertenece, por más que quisiéramos… _She was pretty_ le pertenece a sus legítimos propietarios, allá en Corea. Y Choi Si Won, al igual que Tsuruga Ren, le pertenece al mundo, porque cuando crees que los hombres en 2D no existen en el mundo real, vas y te lo encuentras…

* * *

 **REPORTERO KIM**

Ren ignoró el confeti y las serpentinas que caían a su alrededor, y se abrió paso entre las animadoras (que agitaban excesivamente entusiasmadas sus pompones) sin dedicarles ni un vistazo; tomó asiento, inspiró y le lanzó una mirada torva a Takarada Lory, el cual suspiró, decepcionado con el escaso éxito —más bien ninguno— de su puesta en escena, y con dos palmadas mandó a desaparecer a las muchachas de falditas ridículamente cortas.

—¿Y bien, Jefe? —preguntó Ren.

Lástima que el tener que soplarse el confeti de la cara le restara seriedad a su expresión.

* * *

—No…

—¿Por alguna razón en concreto? —pregunta Lory, aunque sabe bien la respuesta.

—Es Morikawa… —respondió Ren, encogiéndose de hombros, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Tsuruga Ren es un personaje cortés, educado y amable con todos… Nunca un mal gesto delata su máscara… Pero este hombre, Morikawa Hitoshi, le trae recuerdos (aún demasiado frescos, demasiado vívidos) de aquellos tiempos en que el joven Kuon Hizuri luchaba por salir de la sombra de su padre.

Y su máscara ya anda bastante agrietada estos tiempos desde que cierta muchacha de rosa revolucionó su mundo y su corazón…

—Ya he trabajado antes con él —añadió.

—Chico, sabes mejor que nadie que, en este medio, habrá ocasiones en las que tendrás que trabajar con personas que te desagraden.

—Sí, claro. Pero no, gracias…

—¿Y dónde queda tu profesionalidad?

—Bien a salvo, muchas gracias —le contesta, cruzándose de brazos.

Lory da una calada a su cigarro puro y deja que Ren rumie un poco su descontento antes de lanzar un nuevo ataque.

—La pequeña Mogami-kun también tuvo que trabajar con alguien que le disgustaba profundamente, ¿recuerdas? —le preguntó. A Lory no se le escapó cómo se le tensaba la mandíbula—. Si ella pudo ser profesional, si ella pudo hacerlo, ¿por qué tú no?

—Porque ella es mejor persona.

Así, sin más. Una declaración sincera y honesta. Pero totalmente errónea. Por los dioses, los dos son buenas personas, incluido él. ¿Por qué él no puede verlo? _Cuánto te queda por aprender, muchacho…_

—¿No serás que temes que estar cerca de este director haga salir lo peor de ti, Kuon? —Y Lory usó su verdadero nombre con toda la intención del mundo.

—Jefe… —respondió Ren, inhalando con fuerza, tratando de mantener la calma—. Me pide demasiado…

—Puede ser… —reconoció él—. Pero pensé que habías avanzado, que por fin habías aceptado que ya no eres el que fuiste —Ren se lleva la mano a la muñeca, allí donde luce aún el reloj de Rick, como grilletes invisibles. Lory deja el cigarro en el cenicero, que dibuja volutas sinuosas entre los dos, hasta que al final, con un suspiro, se palmea los muslos y cambia de estrategia—. Bien, pues entonces, atendamos a tu carrera, chico…

—¿Mi carrera? —pregunta Ren, poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Estás encasillado —declaró a bocajarro Lory. Los ojos de Ren se abrieron de indisimulado pánico, porque eso es una de las peores cosas que le puede pasar a un actor—. Has hecho mucho drama y acción, e incluyo en el mismo saco otros géneros, como suspense, policíaco, terror… Es todo más de lo mismo… —declaró, describiendo un arco imaginario en el aire con el brazo extendido—. Y salvo honrosas excepciones como pueda ser BJ, te repites…

—Jefe, yo… —trata de intervenir Ren, pero Lory lo interrumpe alzando una mano y sigue hablando.

—Te repites, sí… Solo ahora demuestras valer para los papeles románticos, y tan solo porque _por fin_ sientes la verdadera emoción del _Amor_ , pero (y aquí radica el verdadero desafío) no hay nada más difícil que hacer reír. Y tú dirás que a qué viene eso ahora —El aludido tan solo asiente con la cabeza, los ojos entrecerrados y suspicaces—. Debes avanzar, muchacho, debes crecer como actor y como persona. Y no me mires así —Lory agita la mano frente al rostro de Ren—. Esto lo hago porque te aprecio sinceramente, chico. Ya es hora de que avances… Debes aprender a volver a disfrutar de la vida. Debes reír y hacer reír.

Ren suspiró y entornó los ojos, tomando en consideración el razonamiento de Lory.

—Digamos que digo que sí… Solo en teoría… —le precisó—. ¿Qué propones?

—Bueno, no es como si Japón careciera de tramas originales o de excelentes guionistas, ni nada de eso. Pero alguien en LME, vete tú a saber quién —Ren no tuvo ninguna duda al respecto—, ha decidido que podría adaptarse el famoso k-drama _She was pretty_ al público japonés. Ya que Corea ha adaptado tantos de nuestros dramas, pues bueno, por una vez que sea al revés…

—Tsuruga Ren no hace comedia —dijo Kuon, ladeando la cabeza y dejando a un lado la máscara que le había acompañado por tanto tiempo—. No fue creado con esa idea… No es que esté en contra de una comedia ligera, sólida y bien escrita, o algo de humor negro bien llevado, pero Ren —se sentía raro, muy raro, hablar de sí mismo (o al menos de parte de sí mismo) en tercera persona—, Ren es demasiado correcto y educado para comedias más básicas y absurdas.

—Oh, esa no es mi intención —Lory retomó el puro antes de seguir hablando, estirando la pausa dramáticamente—. Quiero que la hagas tú, Kuon…

Su nombre real, de nuevo… Pero el chico ni se inmutó.

—Quiero que la interprete Kuon, y no Ren… —aclaró Lory, vista la falta de reacción del muchacho.

—Ya dije que no.

—Pues bien, hagamos un trato —le dijo, adelantando el torso para acercarse un poco más. No es como si Lory no contara con un plan en reserva—: Si aprendes a volver a reír y a hacer reír y sobrevives al rodaje con Morikawa sin partirle la cara, las tres cosas, _Kuon_ —enfatizó—, te dejaré en paz un año entero para elegir libremente tus papeles.

—Hmm —murmuró Kuon. El trato tenía sus ventajas, ciertamente. Un año entero libre de las injerencias de Lory en su carrera, era desde luego interesante… A pesar de Morikawa…—. ¿Y si no lo consigo?

—Vestirás el rosa durante un año.

—¿¡Qué!? —A ver, que no es que el rosa tenga nada de malo. Pero ¿Tsuruga Ren de rosa? ¿Del escandaloso rosa Love Me? ¿Un año entero? Su carrera estaría muerta en un mes. Qué diablos, en un par de horas estaría en todas las redes sociales…

—Esto es una misión Love Me encubierta, por supuesto —le contestó Lory, con aire despreocupado—. ¿Qué esperabas?

—¿Me puedo negar? —preguntó Kuon, guardando un resto de esperanza.

—Más bien no.

—¿Tengo alguna opción?

—No, ninguna.

—¿Y entonces a qué viene todo esto?

—Oh, me encanta una buena puesta en escena —Y sonrió, antes de volver a darle una calada a su puro.

Kuon puso los ojos en blanco, todavía considerando la posibilidad de largarse sin más por la puerta, pero… Pero Lory tenía sus formas de hacerle la vida imposible hasta que dijera que sí… Conoce a gente que conoce a gente y…

 _Uff…_

Kuon se dejó caer contra el respaldo del asiento, en esa postura desgarbada y descuidada que Lory le conoció años atrás, y exhaló un resoplido _very Tsuruga-unlike._

—¿Cuál será mi papel? —preguntó sin molestarse en disimular la resignación de su voz. Y la sonrisa de Lory se ensanchó en una de triunfo.

—Serás el Reportero Kim —declaró, exultante. Luego entrecerró los ojos, sonriendo como un niño travieso—. ¿Y a qué no imaginas quién será la protagonista femenina?


	2. Chapter 2

Takarada-san es un tunante y un bribón, sí… Tiene que serlo, sin duda. Su presidente tiene formas —quizás aprendidas de su 'linda' Natsuko—, un tanto serpenteantes y retorcidas, de conseguir lo que quiere, siendo la primera y más efectiva de todas, no darle a la pobre víctima opción alguna a replicar; arrinconarla sin posibilidad de defensa y no dejarle más salida que la aceptación, generalmente acompañada de mucha resignación…

Kyoko estaba sentada, con la espalda muy recta, tal y como le enseñaron allá en el ryokan, viendo hablar a Takarada-san y sintiendo cómo una gota de sudor helado se deslizaba por toda su espalda. Esto no podía ser verdad…

¿Tan pronto?

No, algo trama Takarada-san…

—Sí, será tu debut, Mogami-san —concluyó, dejándose caer lánguidamente sobre el respaldo del sofá, como si fuera una odalisca (algo por lo demás, impropio, si andaba disfrazado de pachá turco)—. Está decidido —No transcurrieron ni dos segundos cuando Sebastián (No, Ruto, debía llamarlo Ruto-san) apareció de quién sabe dónde y colocó a su lado un exótico narguile de cristal rosa (sí, rosa) y le dejó la boquilla entre los dedos.

—¿Mi debut? —preguntó ella, todas las sirenas de alerta tronando en su cabeza—. Pero si yo…

—Tu debut, sí… —contestó él, interrumpiéndola—. Pero aún vestirás el rosa hasta el estreno.

Ah, condenado… Sí que sabía cómo atacar el corazón de una chica… Bueno, de una chica como Kyoko, en cualquier caso…

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella, los ojos empezándole a brillar de emoción—. ¿Y me libraré para siempre de la maldición rosa?

—Ajá —afirmó su presidente, soltando el humo lentamente.

Kyoko se llevó las manos al pecho, justito sobre el corazón, y se permitió soñar despierta con verse libre de las tareas LoveMe, y centrarse más en sus clases de la escuela dramática y en su carrera. Sawara-san apenas daba abasto atendiendo y rechazando casi todas las propuestas que llegaban para ella, ya que, lamentablemente, Kyoko debía renunciar a muchas a causa de su trabajo LoveMe, su salvación y su condena en este mundo de artistas. Pero con el debut, todo cambiaría… Sí, una vez debutara, tendría que sentarse y tomar serias decisiones sobre su futuro. Seguramente, Yashiro-san podría darle un par de consejos al respecto… O quizás _él…_ Pero no, ella no lo haría… ¡Qué atrevimiento por su parte!

¡Un momento!

Lory dio un brinco, atragantándose con el humo y el turbante se le torció un poquito. Huy, ¿lo dijo en voz alta?

Ay dioses, sí, a juzgar por la sorpresa pintada en su cara —hasta sus bigotes parecían un signo de interrogación—, sí que lo dijo en voz alta…

—¿Dónde está la trampa? —preguntó ella, los ojos entrecerrados con desconfianza. Y haces bien, Mogami Kyoko, se repetía ella, nunca te fíes de los regalos de Takarada Lory…

Lory le pega una larga chupada a su narguile y el agua burbujea tras el cristal. Deliberadamente demora su respuesta, creando expectación, porque no puede resistirse a un poco de _real life drama_.

—Kijima Hidehito será tu coestrella y tu principal interés amoroso —declaró por fin. Kyoko, como era de esperar, frunció el ceño.

—¿A-moroso? —preguntó, regañando la cara con disgusto—. Espere… Ha dicho usted principal… —Kyoko abre mucho los ojos, alcanzando solo ahora a entender las implicaciones de esa palabra—. ¿Principal? ¡Dioses! —Y ahora, el espanto es lo que ves en su cara—. ¿Es que hay más de uno? ¿Más de un interés am-amoroso?

Lory vive para estos momentos… Sí, porque escenas como esta le permiten estudiar y analizar los corazones humanos, sometiéndolos a pruebas, presionándolos para ver hasta dónde pueden llegar… En resumen, le permiten jugar el juego del amor con personajes de carne y huesos, con reacciones reales, en vez de sus tristes y digitales LoveSims…

Así que se estira de nuevo perezosamente sobre el sofá, y con gesto elegante alza la boquilla entre los dedos y entrecierra los ojos para mirarla.

—Oh, Mogami-kun, será un triángulo amoroso —Lory ve cómo su espalda se endereza, más recta aún si cabe, como si fuera a quebrarse, para al final derrumbarse sobre su asiento—, el corazón dividido en dos, entre dos amores, dos hombres diferentes…

—Ya, ya —le interrumpe ella, agitando la mano con desgana, para interrumpir su discurso emocionado—, ¿qué más? Porque hay más, eso es seguro…

Ahora es Lory quien la mira de medio lado con desconfianza. ¿Será que ella sospecha algo? ¿Podría ser que no fuera tan ingenua (= manipulable) como él pensaba?

—Momose Itsumi —le responde—, encarnará el personaje de tu mejor amiga —A Kyoko, inevitablemente, los ojos se le llenaron de estrellitas. ¡Tendría una mejor amiga! ¡Ya era hora! Hongo Mio y Natsu eran unas psicópatas y Momiji una antisocial, y ya había pasado una eternidad desde que cualquiera de sus personajes tuvo una amiga (desde aquel anuncio, encarnada por su adorada Moko-san, por cierto). Y no digamos el placer de volver a trabajar con Momose-san, toda una profesional y un encanto, amable, guapa, elegante, con clase…, una ojou-sama, como a ella le gustaría ser algún día…

Y es entonces, cuando observa la ensoñadora mirada de Kyoko, ensimismada con alguna introspección de las suyas, que Lory decide soltar la bomba.

—Y Ren, Tsuruga Ren, será tu otro interés amoroso.

No es que fuera una sorpresa que Kyoko se llevara las manos a las mejillas, con los ojos llenos de auténtico espanto, y que gritara un ensordecedor 'Noooooooooooo', pero él no sería quien es si se dejara vencer por nimiedades como un rechazo. Así que se sacudió el oído con el meñique, por aquello de evitar la sordera, y aguantó estoico hasta que Kyoko terminara. Él sabe mejor, él los conoce mejor, y sabe hasta dónde puede estirar y forzar una decisión. No en vano, lleva décadas entregado al noble arte de pulir diamantes en bruto.

—El cuarteto de _Dark Moon_ , reunidos de nuevo —le dice, adelantando el torso, cuando ella calla y se queda congelada, paralizada en ese grito ahora mudo—. ¿Por qué no puedes ver lo que yo veo, Mogami-kun? ¡Será glorioso! — exclama, alzando las manos y lanzando una carcajada. El humo lo envolvía y una luz parecía iluminarlo desde atrás, creando un efecto que a Kyoko se le antojó bastante demoníaco, y tuvo claro, más que nunca, que si le llamaban LoveMon a sus espaldas era por algo…

Ella parpadea y deja caer las manos vencidas sobre su regazo.

—Será un desastre… —refuta ella, negando con la cabeza suavemente y sin fuerzas. Pero Lory decide ignorarla y seguir pontificando sobre las ventajas de tenerlos a todos trabajando juntos.

—La química, las chispas… El amoooor… —añade alargando escandalosamente la vocal—. Todo eso traspasará la pantalla y conmoverá los corazones… —Y viendo que Kyoko no comparte su entusiasmo, agrega con seriedad—. Además, puedo obligarte…

Ella suspira, vaciando el pecho lentamente, y entrelaza las manos en su regazo.

—Usted me odia, Takarada-san, ¿verdad?


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoko cerró la puerta de la Sección Love Me, lista para regresar al Darumaya y feliz de volver a vestir como las personas normales. Si lograba sobrevivir a su rodaje con Tsuruga-san, no tendría que volver a enfundarse su maldición rosa. Con una sonrisa, se alisó la falda de su nuevo vestido, de florecitas primorosas, resultado de una exhaustiva búsqueda de oportunidades (entiéndase rebajas o liquidaciones de temporada) junto con su adorada Moko-san. Ren había salido pronto de una reunión en la que se requirió su presencia solo para las presentaciones. De lo demás, ya se encargaba su eficacísimo mánager. Cualquiera que lo viera diría que tan solo estaba paseando por LME, saludando con esa amabilidad tan suya y manteniendo breves y cordiales conversaciones con algunos otros empleados, haciendo tiempo hasta que Yashiro terminara y se reuniera con él. Pero no era ese el caso… Sus pasos seguían un rumbo conocido y totalmente deliberado. Y por supuesto, el que se encontraran los dos, a la misma vez, en el mismo momento exacto, por los pasillos de Love Me en absoluto fue una puritita casualidad…

Ella no estaba lista para verlo aún… No hacía ni dos días que Takarada-san le había soltado el bombazo de que Tsuruga-san sería uno de sus dos (No uno, nooo… ¡DOS!) intereses amorosos, y aún le daba vueltas la cabeza con la idea de interpretar un papel así. Pero ahí estaba él. En toda su altura (que era mucha), injustamente guapísimo (para variar…), mirándola con esa calidez que hacía que su pulso se acelerara y empezara a respirar más rápido.

En cambio, Ren, que contaba con la ventaja del factor sorpresa (llámese "casualidad"), no estaba preparado para verla así… El sorprendido fue él, que esperaba hallarla en su uniforme rosa, y no así, vestida de mujer. Y qué mujer, por lo más sagrado…

Era un tópico detrás de otro, sí, pero todos absolutamente ciertos… Su mirada dulce, dorados lagos en los que quisiera ahogarse (es decir, mirarse en ellos todo el santo día, si ella se lo permitiera…), un delicioso rubor cuyo origen le hacía conservar viva la esperanza y una sonrisa que pondría del revés a un hombre… La respiración agitada —No mires _ahí_ , Ren. ¡No le mires el escote! Y ni siquiera pienses en otras situaciones en que las que Kyoko podría respirar _así_ … ¡Que no mires, hombre!—, ese vestido inocente incapaz de disimular esas delicadas curvas que revelan que todo está donde tiene que estar, y unas piernas de infarto… Y que ella no tenga ni idea del efecto que causa en él…

Pero a Kyoko no le iba mucho mejor… Sus rodillas se negaban a funcionar como es debido, pero menos mal que hoy había optado por unos zapatitos planos, porque estaba segura de que con tanto temblequeo y tanto mareo —esa colonia _pour homme_ debería estar prohibida. No le dejaba ni pensar… ¡Respira, Kyoko, respira!— ya se hubiera ido de narices contra el suelo… Las manos las tenía bien aferradas a las asas de su bolso porque si no, él vería cómo le temblaban… ¿Pero cómo es que este hombre causa este efecto en ella? Gracias a los dioses, él no tiene ni idea…

—Tsuruga-san, ansío volver a trabajar junto a ti —le dijo ella, tratando de desviar la mirada de él de su persona. El vestido es bonito, pero no tanto como para atraer la atención de alguien como él… Bueno, de nadie, en realidad... Es extraño… ¡Serénate, Kyoko, serénate! ¡Las rodillas, iba a mirarle las rodillas temblonas!—. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por no avergonzarte como tu kōhai.

A Ren se le crispó una ceja. Agh, sempai y kōhai, sí, sí, odiosas palabras…

—Será mi debut y… —continuó ella, sin advertirlo, más preocupada en seguir respirando sin hiperventilar.

—¿Tu debut? —le interrumpió él, con todas las sirenas de alarma aullando como locas en su cabeza—. ¿Y eso? No estás graduada aún en Love Me, ¿verdad? —preguntó, con cierta expectación mal disimulada, cuando lo que realmente quería preguntar era otra cosa bien distinta…

No me digas que ya te enamoraste de otro y yo no me he enterado…

—Uh, no… —respondió ella, evitando sus ojos, y ese delicioso rubor se intensificó—. Al parecer, Takarada-san considera que ya estoy preparada —Ni loca iba a decirle que era porque ya había reconocido en voz alta que estaba enamorada (de él)—, pero seguiré de rosa hasta el estreno. Pero ¿y tú, Tsuruga-san? —preguntó ella, evadiendo el tema de su debut—. Qué decepción debe ser para ti no ser el primer actor… —Y exhaló un suspiro tan hondo que a Ren se le fueron los ojos de nuevo _ahí_. Inevitablemente…

—En absoluto. No siempre se puede serlo, Mogami-san… Además, estoy seguro de que Kijima-san lo hará muy bien… —Sí, sí… Pero iba a ser un peligro tener a un donjuán como Kijima tan cerca de Kyoko… Si para Kijima o para Kyoko, esa es otra cuestión…—. Y el mío realmente es un papel muy interesante, que me permitirá explorar y mejorar mi capacidad de actuación…

Ni loco iba a decirle que le fue impuesto bajo chantaje y amenaza de vestir el horror rosa…

—Pero tú no deb- —replicó ella, no del todo convencida por la afrenta cometida contra su sempai.

—Y está el inmenso placer y la alegría de volver a trabajar a tu lado… —le interrumpió él (por segunda vez). Y de nuevo el sonrojo, aún más feroz y despiadado, totalmente escandaloso, agraciando sus mejillas. Ah, su orgullo viril se encontraba renovado y fortalecido, aunque a regañadientes tuvo que reconocerse que lo más probable es que ella se ruborizara con cualquiera que le dijera un cumplido similar…

Pero una conocida voz infantil vino a interrumpir los derroteros de sus pensamientos.

—¡Ren-sama, onee-sama! —exclamó María, que se acercaba con un trote feliz. Su abuelo, un poco más atrás, seguía sus pasos, vestido como un Elvis Presley de Las Vegas, todo lentejuelas de brillitos cegadores (y ajustadísimos pantalones de campana)—. ¡Qué alegría verlos! —Y con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre, saltó a los brazos de Ren que la acogió con los ojos llenos de afecto—. Me ha dicho el abuelito que aceptaron.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron Ren y Kyoko a la misma vez.

María adoptó ese aire inocente, como el de un angelito que nunca ha roto un plato…

— _She was pretty_ … —respondió ella (aunque su inglés sonó algo parecido a _Siguosupiriti_ ), y parpadeó con rapidez—. Abuelito y yo la vimos juntos no hace mucho… Y yo…

—¿Tú qué, María-chan? —le preguntó Ren con dulzura. Y mucha curiosidad…

—Le pedí al abuelito un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado…

—María-chan, estamos en febrero —le replicó Kyoko, en tono serio, muy de hermana mayor—, eso es muy, muuuuy, adelantado —Y luego agregó, echándole una rápida mirada al Presidente—. No deberías permitir que tu abuelo te consienta tanto, María-chan. No es bueno abusar de la generosidad de tus mayores…

La niña tuvo a bien avergonzarse. El abuelo también, pero lo disimuló mejor… Probablemente gracias al tupé y a las gafas de sol tamaño industrial que le ocultaban media cara…

—Pero yo creía… —musitó la pequeña, incapaz de expresarse con claridad—. Yo pensé…

—¿Qué pensabas, María-sama? —preguntó Kyoko, exhalando un suspiro de resignada rendición. María se mordió el labio y se llevó una mano temblorosa a la boca antes de responder.

—Que sería una oportunidad estupenda para ver a mis dos personas favoritas trabajar juntas de nuevo —dijo por fin. Y una lagrimita se deslizó por su mejilla.

De más está decir que su abuelo observaba la escena en silencio, complacido y disfrutando del shock de los dos actores. Cuando María le hizo una seña, él la tomó de los brazos de Ren y la dejó en el suelo. Ren, aún impactado por la revelación de que su nuevo papel se debía al capricho de una niña, apenas se dio cuenta de que ya no sostenía a la pequeña.

—¡Adiós! —dijo María, agitando la mano en ademán de despedida y tiró de su abuelo para marcharse rápidamente de allí.

Cuando ya estaban a suficiente distancia como para no ser oídos por aquellos dos, María habló:

—Abuelito, objetivo conseguido —Luego suspiró, y por fin una sonrisa traviesa y victoriosa se dibujó en su rostro—. Esto añadirá una motivación extra en caso de que quieran salir corriendo… —Su abuelo alzó una ceja en muda pregunta—. Nadie quiere decepcionar las ilusiones de una niña…

—Eres terrible, nieta mía… —declaró él con fingida seriedad, pero mucho de orgullo se le colaba en la voz.

—Nieta de tigre, sale pintita… —le replicó ella, con una sonrisa.

La carcajada de Lory pudo escucharse hasta en el departamento de contabilidad…


	4. Chapter 4

Los días pasaron y Kyoko trató por todos los medios resistir la tentación y no sentarse a ver el k-drama por internet bajo ningún concepto. No quería corromper su percepción de su personaje, que en la versión japonesa se llamaría Minami Meiko, con la interpretación de otra actriz. Una vez más, le tocaba reinventar a su personaje y separarlo de la imagen preexistente para hacerlo y sentirlo suyo. Quería dotar a su Meiko de un nacimiento limpio, sin influencias ni contaminaciones de la interpretación coreana, basándose tan solo en el guión, su propia experiencia y su _sentirse Meiko_.

Por lo demás, Meiko se parecía bastante a ella… Bueno, salvo en toda esa cosa del amor, por supuesto… Era una chica trabajadora, voluntariosa, y de la que los haraganes tendían a abusar: Meiko era una hormiguita animosa de la que se aprovechaban las perezosas cigarras… Y nótese que la identidad de dicha cigarra de la vida real era más que evidente para cualquiera que conociese su historia…

Y llegó por fin el día de echarle valor al asunto…

Kyoko siempre se ponía nerviosa el día de la lectura en frío del guión. Sentados en una silla, mirándose las caras, y sin más instrumentos que su voz, tendrían que presentar y darle vida a su personaje. Esperaba —y rezaba por ello— que su Meiko coincidiera con la que esperaba su director.

Lo bueno —y también lo malo— es que ya conocía a sus compañeros… Absorbería cualquier enseñanza de su sempai… Observaría a Momose-san e intentaría imitar esa elegancia y prestancia suya. Y tendría que ser más consciente de las estratagemas de Kijima-san y mantener una distancia respetuosa fuera del plató. Sus maneras francas y abiertas la habían desconcertado —a ella, pura doncella japonesa— y aquella metedura de pata a cuenta del vestido de noche no podía volver a repetirse. _Porque él lo sabría…_

Aunque seguro que Tsuruga-san se confunde… ¿Quién querría desvestirla a ella?

* * *

Morikawa Hitoshi era una de esas personas hechas a sí mismas. Empezó como asistente de luminotecnia y a fuerza de trabajo, voluntad y tesón —y mucho espíritu de sacrificio—, se fue abriendo camino hacia su verdadera vocación: la dirección. Jamás exigía de los demás lo que él mismo no estuviera dispuesto a dar; si él no dormía, sus jefes de equipo tampoco; si él no veía clara una escena, sus actores empezaban a temblar y todo el equipo técnico echaba mano de sus omamori, implorando la protección de los dioses, porque no les dejarían marcharse del plató hasta que todo saliera _como debía ser_ …

Morikawa no era un ingenuo y sabía bien —en calidad de testigo frecuente o de víctima ocasional— que el mundo del espectáculo estaba plagado de traiciones, golpes bajos y oportunistas, gentes que medraban con el trabajo duro que realizaban otros, y eran estos los verdaderos profesionales… Sabía también de las excentricidades de Takarada Lory, pero desde hace cinco años (desde que dirigió _Mars Cluster_ ) no había tenido que volver a sufrirlas en carne propia… Takarada-san le había dado su primera oportunidad como director y luego le había dejado seguir su camino, reduciendo al mínimo sus interferencias, ofreciéndole tan solo un oído atento y más de un buen consejo respecto a su carrera. Pero claro que en esta vida todo se paga… Una producción a medida, por encargo, y se la había adjudicado a él —¡A ÉL!— sabiendo de primera mano lo poquito que le caía en gracia el actor estrella de LME… Y por supuesto, no podía decirle que no a Takarada Lory, porque fue el primero en creer en él. Le debía al menos eso…

Cuando Morikawa entra en la sala de reuniones, las voces callan poco a poco al advertir su presencia. Junto a la mesa, están los cuatro actores de _Dark Moon_ , aparentemente en animada conversación hasta que él apareció. Los labios de Morikawa se aprietan con disgusto mientras los mira: mucho niño bonito y mucha niña linda, pero con el talento justito —naaa, más que eso, y él lo sabía… Como profesional del medio, conocía su trabajo y sus reputaciones, pero Morikawa seguía disgustado por no haber tenido la libertad de elegir a sus propios actores. Limitado por un guión y un elenco impuestos, jamás le permitirían contar la historia que él querría contar.

Morikawa endereza la espalda y alza altivo el mentón. A sus buenos días le siguen las presentaciones y saludos pertinentes, con las debidas reverencias y formalidades, hasta que todos toman asiento siguiendo sus indicaciones. Morikawa y Tsuruga, presidiendo ambos extremos de la larga mesa, las muchachas a izquierda y derecha, junto al director, Kijima junto a Momose, y el resto, que encarnaban personajes secundarios, en los demás asientos.

—Antes que nada, quiero una opinión sincera sobre sus personajes —declaró Morikawa, dando inicio a la reunión—. Kyouko-san, ¿puedes comenzar tú?

Cuando oye su nombre, Kyoko pega un brinquito sorprendido (y bastante escandalizado) en su asiento ante la tremenda falta de etiqueta por parte del director. En la jerarquizada sociedad japonesa, es prácticamente un insulto el saltarse a los veteranos y empezar por la menos experimentada de los cuatro actores principales. Kijima mira a Momose con los ojos abiertos de pasmo, Momose mira a Kijima, más o menos con la misma expresión, mientras que Ren pone su mejor sonrisa, fingiendo que no pasa nada y que no se siente ofendido (bueno, o al menos molesto…). Los demás, no se atreven ni a moverse… Ni a respirar siquiera… Solo llevan cinco minutos —¡CINCO!—, ¿y así de tenso va a ser este rodaje?

Morikawa frunce los labios mientras trata de ocultar una sonrisa y disfruta de su pequeña y mezquina victoria… El gran Tsuruga-san… Ah, sí… Otro niñato advenedizo con buenas conexiones en el medio… No fue suficiente con que Takarada-san se lo impusiera en _Mars Cluster_ , sino también ahora… ¿Es que nadie se ha atrevido nunca antes desafiarlo, a poner en entredicho su posición en el _show business_? Míralo ahí, tan formal, tan sonriente… ¿Y este hombre —no, un muchacho— pretende hacerme creer que esa sonrisa es de verdad? Por todos los dioses, si de lejos se nota que es de mentira, absolutamente falsa…

—¿Kyouko-san? —repite Morikawa, apartando la vista de Ren, y fingiendo no darse cuenta del insulto que acaba de lanzarle intencionadamente a uno de los actores jóvenes de mayor prestigio de Japón. Kyoko parpadea al oír su nombre y removiéndose inquieta, le lanza una mirada furtiva a Tsuruga-san, sintiéndose culpable por llamar la atención al ser interpelada antes que su sempai. Luego carraspea y se aclara la garganta —con delicadeza, como hacen las señoritas— antes de contestarle a su director.

—Meiko es, pienso yo, casi como una cenicienta de los tiempos modernos… Su familia la adora, eso sí, pero la vida no ha sido fácil para ellos. Una vez lo tuvieron todo y lo perdieron… Así que para mí —y Kyoko se lleva la mano al pecho, justo sobre el corazón, y sus ojos empiezan a nublarse de ensoñación—, Meiko es una belleza que deja de serlo por los desdichados azares del destino, y luego _por amor_ vuelve a convertirse en una princesa, bueno, en una ojou-sama —precisa ella, dándose cuenta de que muchos de sus nuevos compañeros la miran con cierta curiosidad divertida. Siempre ha habido rumores sobre sus extravagancias y sus raptos de ensoñación o de negras nubes de frustración, pero no los hubieran creído de no presenciarlos por sí mismos. En cambio, los ojos de Ren chispean con humor y más afecto del que quisiera mostrar—. Pero Kantoku —agrega Kyoko, alzando la mirada hacia el director, y su voz se torna seria y un tanto preocupada—, no habla muy bien del personaje de Kijima-san que él no empezara a mirarla con otros ojos hasta que ella se transformó… ¿Es que acaso solo ve el exterior de las personas? ¿Es incapaz de ver en el corazón de las personas?

Y ahora es el turno de Morikawa de quedarse pasmado… La boca se le abre, y claramente estupefacto, durante unos segundos es incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que mirar a Kyoko… Hasta que al final parpadea, sacude la cabeza cerrando la boca, y luego carraspea —virilmente, como hacen los hombres.

—Kyouko-san —le dice, las manos entrelazadas entre sí con fuerza y la voz apenas contenida. Y Morikawa, para su sorpresa, no hace nada por ocultar la adoración que hay en sus ojos. Quería decirle que era maravillosa. Pero no puede decirlo eso, no, no… Acaba de conocerla… Y además, se supone que no le gusta—. Eso es precisamente sobre lo que quiero que reflexionen los espectadores. ¿Cuánto del amor nos entra por los ojos y cuánto por el corazón?

Al otro lado de la mesa, Ren siente que el disgusto que le anida en el pecho por verse implicado en la nueva trampa del Presidente no hace más que crecer y crecer. Bueno, sabía que trabajar con Morikawa no iba a ser fácil, pero ¿tenía que quedar cautivado por Kyoko tan rápido? ¿En serio?

Tampoco es que debiera extrañarle tanto… Kyoko tiene ese don de colarse en los corazones ajenos sin darse cuenta. Pero en fin, no esperaba que Morikawa —precisamente Morikawa— fuera a ser uno de ellos…

Estupendo, Ren… Añade otra preocupación más a la lista…

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA:_**

 _Utilizamos_ _ **Kyouko**_ _, cuando nos referimos a su nombre artístico, para diferenciarlo de su nombre real,_ _ **Kyoko**_ _, aunque en japonés los kanjis son absolutamente diferentes._

 ** _Kantoku_** _es un honorífico de profesión y significa_ _ **director**_ _. Recuerden que así llamaban a Ogata en el anime XD_


	5. Chapter 5

**_NOTA DE LAS AUTORAS:_**

 _Sí, sí, ha pasado un tiempo…_

 _Bueno, ustedes saben que, ocasionalmente, puede haber un retraso, pero que no abandono las historias._

 ** _Anansi's Acolite_** _quiere señalar que sus historias no están abandonadas, están conservadas a cero absoluto hasta un momento impreciso del futuro en que tenga tiempo de retomarlas. No están publicadas para no romper la cadena de frío._

 _Pero recuerden que esta historia la hacemos entre dos, y que en ocasiones es muy difícil coordinar los tiempos y las obligaciones para trabajar juntas. Y créannos cuando les decimos que este año ha sido muy difícil para ambas…_

 ** _Anansi's Acolite_** _precisa que este año ha sido extremadamente caótico neutral, tirando a maligno… O caótico fatídico quizás…_

 _Así que gracias por su paciencia y esperamos que sigan con nosotras._

* * *

Las pruebas de lectura en frío comienzan y Kyoko exhala un suspiro cuando les indican una escena en la que Meiko (ella) y Himawari (Momose-san), su mejor amiga y compañera de piso, están cocinando en su pequeño apartamento de alquiler. Bien, eso puedo hacerlo, se dice. Y es cierto, para Kyoko esto es fácil, muy fácil, desde que no tiene más que pensar en su Moko-san para que todos esos sentimientos de amistad y adoración afloren. Y tan cómoda se encuentra ella —entre cacerolas y sartenes de negro sobre blanco—, que en determinado momento le cambia el nombre a Himawari por el de Hima-hime. Ellas siguen con su escena, riendo y hablando de la poca seriedad de Himawari sobre novios y relaciones. Es una conversación que no es nueva, es una que ya han repetido varias veces desde su infancia. Los hombres solo vienen a su amiga atraídos por su belleza, sin interesarles ni importarles ella _de verdad_. Y Hima-hime, con poco daño para su corazón, también los usa y los luce del brazo hasta que se aburre de ellos. Vacíos ellos, y vacía Hima-hime, mi adorable egoísta sin sesera, declara Meiko, mi amiga… El apelativo improvisado se repite con naturalidad en su diálogo, como una pequeña pieza que encajara en esta dinámica de amigas del alma, donde ambas tienen bien asumidos sus roles: Himawari es la guapa y la inconstante —la ojou-sama veleidosa, claro—, y Meiko, la fea —digamos poco agraciada— y la perseverante. Y extrañamente, la fluidez de la escena hace que Morikawa ladee la cabeza preguntándose qué más extraños dones tiene escondidos la protegida de Takarada-san.

Y cuando la escena termina, otro pequeño desprecio por parte del director del proyecto. Tsuruga Ren se ve obligado a esperar mientras los demás actores —de importancia menor en la trama— van leyendo sus escenas antes que él. Era de esperar que Morikawa no lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos. El sentimiento de desagrado y antipatía es mutuo, por supuesto, pero él es actor y lo disimula mejor —o debería hacerlo mejor—. Pero a estas alturas, tampoco es que le importe demasiado… Ya no es aquel muchacho recién llegado a Japón en su primer papel, cuando Kuon aún se sentía vivo, pulsante de ira, tras la máscara que se esforzaba por perfeccionar. Y las maneras bruscas e impacientes de Morikawa aquellos días le recordaban demasiado la vida que dejó atrás.

Kijima da dos palmaditas, alegre como un niño, cuando le llega su turno para la lectura. El director voltea los ojos y decide sobre la marcha asignarle una escena particularmente difícil. Un Peter Pan eterno, y un donjuán, eso es lo que han dado como actor principal… Si al menos hubiera sido al revés… Takarada-san le mataría por solo pensarlo, seguro… El hombre había sido muy estricto con sus condiciones respecto al reparto, pero Morikawa empezaba a considerar seriamente la idea de intercambiar los roles de Tsuruga y Kijima. El simpático descarado que era el personaje de Kim de seguro sería más adecuado para alguien como Kijima, y Tsuruga —tenía que reconocerlo— era casi perfecto para el papel más sobrio de Kimura Kento. Un hombre serio y amable, cosmopolita, y que ha vivido en el extranjero por muchos años, hasta el punto de occidentalizar su nombre a Ken Kimura. Aunque lo de su 'supuesta amabilidad' es asunto aparte…

Pero para su sorpresa, parece que Takarada-san sabe lo que se hace… En cuanto Kijima empezó su escena con Kyoko, el semblante de su rostro cambió, perdiendo cualquier rastro de jovialidad. Frunció el ceño, el acostumbrado brillo divertido de sus ojos se extinguió como si nunca hubiera existido y los labios casi desaparecieron en un rictus de disgusto. Hasta su voz perdió su usual calidez. Era fría, desapasionada, con una cólera soterrada que hacía muy poco por disimular.

Y después de la relación de errores cometidos por la pobre e inexperta Meiko, comenzaron los insultos…

Ren sabía bien que nada de esto era real, pero no pudo evitar cerrar los puños bajo la mesa, conteniendo a duras penas el impulso de levantarse y partirle la cara por decirle a 'Kyoko' esas cosas horribles.

Cada insulto estaba lleno de desprecio, destinado a dañar y herir, y resonaban como latigazos en la quietud de la sala, donde los demás contenían el aliento observando la escena. Meiko callaba, con la cabeza gacha, el pelo ocultándole el rostro, pero cuando Kento detiene la retahíla de ponzoña, se atreve a susurrar:

—La… La p-próxima vez… lo… lo haré mejor… —balbucea ella.

—¡No habrá próxima vez, estúpida! —le ladra Kento.

Y solo entonces, Meiko alza el rostro para mirarlo. Los ojos aguados con lágrimas que no se atreve a derramar, la mandíbula apretada sometiendo el sollozo. Pero es esa expresión de absoluta resignación y desamparo la que hace que Kijima parpadee un par de veces, saliendo de su personaje. Luego, se inclina sobre la mesa y estira el brazo y la mano como si pudiera alcanzarla al otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Estás bien, Kyoko-chan? —le pregunta, genuinamente preocupado—. ¿Te he asustado?

Ella niega suavemente con la cabeza, y comienzan a oírse suspiros de alivio y resoplidos de incredulidad a su alrededor.

—No, no, Kijima-san… —le responde ella, la voz bajita pintada aún con las emociones de su personaje—. Eso ha sido impresionante…

Y Kijima sonríe alegre, y un puntito ufano, bastante satisfecho por haberse ganado un cumplido de su compañera.

—Sorprendente, diría yo —interviene Morikawa—. Es refrescante ver que tienes otros registros y sabes interpretar papeles distintos del de galán.

—No soy solo una cara bonita, Kantoku… —le responde Kijima, y la sonrisa se le estira aún más.

Y _finalmente_ le llega el turno al reportero Kim, es decir, a Tsuruga Ren. Y dadas las sorpresas del día, Morikawa decide darle una oportunidad al hombre.

—Tsuruga-san, tu personaje se comporta de una manera despreocupada, casual y sin formalismos de ningún tipo… —le dice—. No trates de ser galante, por favor —Ren asiente, la vista fija en su guión, y siente cómo vacila un tanto la acostumbrada máscara: Morikawa le pide que sea más él, Kuon, que Ren… —Meiko-san… —añade, dirigiéndose a Kyoko—. Tú eres torpe. Amable, trabajadora y llena de buenas intenciones, es cierto, pero realmente torpe… —Kyoko exhala un suspirito y asiente, aceptando la particular idiosincrasia de su personaje—. Sus personajes son muy visuales, exagerados, incluso… —añade Morikawa, mirando alternativamente a uno y a otra—. Yo sé que la actuación de Tsuruga-san es más clásica y sobria, y que Kyoko-san está fuera de su zona de confort con un personaje como Meiko, tan _normal_ y diferente de sus trabajos anteriores, pero espero que den lo mejor de sí en sus papeles —Ellos asienten, Kyoko con más entusiasmo que Ren—. Además, no debemos olvidar que, entre tanto drama, hay mucho humor… —agrega Morikawa—. Por ejemplo, el reportero Kim encuentra un placer casi enfermizo en bromear y poner colorada a Meiko-san…

—Entonces eso no será un problema para Tsuruga-san, Kantoku —comenta Kyoko.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunta Ren, ladeando la cabeza. A ver, que no es que sea una mentira, claro que no. De hecho, es terriblemente cierto… Pero… —Mogami-san —le dice él, con tanta suavidad que Kyoko sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda—, quien te oiga puede hacerse una idea equivocada…

Ah, la conocida frase… La verdad, es que dicha de sus labios, parecía dar a entender lo que no era… Así que ocurrió lo que ocurría siempre: Kyoko se ruborizó. Y sus mejillas encendidas, como es natural, provocaron las sonrisas indulgentes de los demás. Kijima luchaba por contener una carcajada tapándose la boca con una mano y Momose-san ladeaba la cabeza viéndolos 'discutir'. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Morikawa-san y ambos parecieron pensar lo mismo… Sí, son más cercanos de lo que parece…

Y eso no hizo más que despertar su curiosidad…

—Tsuruga-san —interviene Morikawa, poniendo fin a la mortificación de Kyoko—, quiero que Kim, es decir, tú, vuelvas loca a Kyouko-san. A Meiko.

—¿¡Qué!? –dijeron a la vez los dos aludidos.

—Pídele cualquier encargo, no sé, fotocopias o algo así… —explicó Morikawa—. Y dile que si no se da prisa, tendrás que besarla.

—¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ! —El grito fue de Kyoko, claro. A Tsuruga Ren solo lo delataban los ojos extremadamente abiertos y una protesta que fue incapaz de pronunciar. Él no gritó. Porque Tsuruga Ren es un caballero y los caballeros no gritan, aunque tengan ganas…

Ay dioses…, pensaba Morikawa, mirándolos. Al final, hasta será divertido y todo…


	6. Chapter 6

Morikawa no estaba preparado para esto. Le habían advertido que la muchacha era algo excéntrica, y propensa al ensimismamiento, pero buena trabajadora y muy correcta. Así que supuso que una cosa compensaba a la otra…

Eso sí, cuando rodase una película de terror, ella sería la primera actriz a la que llamaría. ¡Tremendos pulmones!

—Vamos a ver, para hacerlo más interesante — añadió Morikawa, ignorando deliberadamente el grito de la muchacha. Contuvo el impulso de frotarse las manos y de soltar una carcajada maquiavélica, como si fuera un villano de película—, les pido por favor a Tsuruga-san y a Kyouko-san que se levanten de sus sillas y lo escenifiquen para nosotros.

Un murmullo recorrió la mesa. La petición de su director era más que inusual. Normalmente el primer día de la lectura del guión se hacían las presentaciones de los compañeros de rodaje y se les daban pautas, guías, para la orientación artística de sus personajes. ¿Pero ejecutar una escena? ¿Así? ¿En frío? Como si fueran dos novatos en un casting y estuvieran a prueba… Ellos ya eran los actores designados, por todos los dioses. No tenían que estar demostrando nada…

Por supuesto, Kyoko, como buena kōhai, se sintió ofendidísima, no por ella, ya que a fin de cuentas, llevaba poco en este mundo (diantres, este sería su debut oficial), sino por este nuevo desaire a su respetadísimo sempai. No es que el director no pudiese hacer lo que creyese conveniente, cierto, pero seguía siendo muy feo… Tal violación de las costumbres y de las cortesías mínimas la hacía hervir por dentro. Ren, por su parte, lo encajó con esa sonrisa amabilísima suya y de la que muy pocos percibían su verdadero significado. Uno de ellos era Yashiro, que, calladito y sentado en las sillas dispuestas en la pared junto a otros gerentes y personal técnico, se estremecía con los ojos muy abiertos sintiendo el enojo de Kyoko-chan y de Ren fluir de un lado a otro de la habitación. Y él que solo quería disfrutar viéndolos trabajar juntos de nuevo… ¿Es que era mucho pedir? Oh, sí, él ya estaba al tanto de que Morikawa-san y Ren no se soportaban demasiado, pero contaba con que Ren estuviera por encima de desavenencias personales y el rodaje no fuera tan tenso como lo fue hace cinco años. Aunque no pintaba bien la cosa, no… ¡Solo quería que estos dos tontos le dieran una oportunidad al amor!

Ay, cielos… ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Dar una oportunidad al amor? ¡Ya se parecía al Presidente!

Yashiro sacudió la cabeza, deshaciéndose de esos perturbadores pensamientos, y adoptó una actitud profesional. Eso sabe hacerlo. No iba a dejar que los desplantes del director se le colaran bajo la piel y alguien tenía que estar atento por si alguno de estos dos se exaltaba demasiado. Es decir, más Kyoko-chan que Ren… Ren tenía demasiado control de sus emociones como para poner su imagen pública en peligro. Kyoko-chan, en cambio, era pura emoción encarnada…

En fin, Yukihito haría lo que hacía siempre: se enfundaría los guantes y documentaría la escena. Tendría que ser con el teléfono móvil (el segundo este mes), porque _evidentemente_ no había forma de que pudiera haber previsto que la necesitara.

—Me perdonarán ustedes esta petición atípica —continuó Morikawa, regocijándose en su pequeña y mezquina treta. ¿¡Atípica!? Kyoko se removió en su silla, dudando aún si enarbolar el estandarte de la indignación o aceptar el guante del desafío. Al final, miró a Tsuruga-san y, aunque todavía le llegaba su ira en oleadas, disfrazada de florida sonrisa y soliviantando a sus pequeños demonios, decidió que su sempai era muy capaz de defenderse él solito, así que sí él no entraba en combate, ella tampoco. Es más, les demostrarían a todos que eran unos profesionales, ¡JA!

Cuando Kyoko termina este soliloquio mental, advierte con horror que toda la mesa la está mirando. Se ha perdido el resto de las instrucciones de su director (¿De verdad? ¿Otra vez?) y este guardaba silencio mientras le hacía un gesto invitándola a ponerse en pie. Del otro lado de la mesa, Tsuruga-san ya esperaba por ella con el guión en las manos.

—¿Así, sin más? —preguntó ella, haciendo chirriar la silla al levantarse con brusca rapidez.

—Tienen tres minutos, Kyouko-san —le respondió. Y se mentiría a sí mismo si negara que aguardaba con algo de expectación el verlos actuar juntos. Ya sabía que la chica era perfecta. El muchacho, bueno…, demasiado formal, demasiado serio, demasiado estirado… Demasiado 'No-Kim'—. Escena 32, si son tan amables… Siéntanse libres de improvisar.

Kyoko rodea la gran mesa hasta llegar a Tsuruga-san, que la recibe a su lado con una pequeña sonrisa, de esas de 'haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo', y que ella, inevitablemente, devuelve con convicción.

Bajo la mirada atenta de toda la sala, hojearon sus guiones, localizando la escena solicitada. De los tres minutos que se les concedieron, pasaron uno entero hablando entre ellos discutiendo en voz baja alguna cosa que los demás no alcanzaron a escuchar. Luego, cargaron entre los dos una mesita rectangular (de esas con paneles en vez de patas) que había en la esquina y la pusieron en la entrada, con las puertas de la sala abiertas de par en par.

A Morikawa le aletearon en el estómago maripositas de anticipación. Iban a hacerlo. Era esta una escena que había escrito él y que había insertado en el guión original. Esta escena era suya. Su pequeña criatura. Y estos dos iban a darle vida…

Kyoko se despeinó con los dedos su pulcro estilo de Natsu/ojou-sama, dejándose el pelo como si se acabara de levantar, mientras Tsuruga-Ren se quitó la americana, y tiró de los faldones de la camisa dejándolos por fuera del pantalón, arrugados y desarreglados. No se vio nada. Nadie vio nada. Pero más de un corazón latió un poco más deprisa ante lo que pudo haber sido y no fue… Luego, se desabotonó los puños y enrolló las mangas de cualquier manera. Es cierto que hubiera preferido una camisa a cuadros, de esas de leñador, o cualquier camiseta vieja de las que dan gratis en un supermercado, y lucir al menos una barba de tres días, pero ¡hey!, hacía lo que podía con lo que tenía…

 _Por cierto, nota mental: Lo de la barba va a ser un problema. Háblate con Lory._

Kyoko —no, Meiko—, Meiko está en el suelo, oculta bajo el tablero de la mesa, hecha un ovillito y se cubre con las manos los oídos de los gritos de Kimura-san que resuenan aún en la oficina. Un par de piernas entra en su campo de visión y ella casi no se atreve a mirar. ¿Será él? ¿La habrá encontrado? Ah, no, suspira con alivio. Es el tipo raro de la otra vez, el fotógrafo loco… ¿Jim-san? No, Kim-san.

—Oi, Jackson —dice él, inclinándose hasta casi quedar al mismo nivel de sus ojos—, ¿qué se te ha perdido ahí debajo? ¿La vergüenza?

—Shh, calla, calla, Kim-san —Y con más fuerza de la que se pensaría en una chica tan menuda, lanza los brazos fuera de su refugio y tira de él hacia abajo. A él se le escapa un 'umpf' ronco por la sorpresa, pero se recompone rápido. Le da un par de empujoncitos y Meiko se mueve para hacerle sitio a toda su altura bajo la mesa. Se inicia entonces un revuelo de piernas y brazos buscando espacio donde no lo hay—. Estoy escondiéndome —le dice ella. Sus rodillas se chocan, él tiene la espalda doblada, y sus cabezas prácticamente se tocan. Y sin embargo, a ninguno parece incomodarles estar encajonados debajo de una mesa.

—Eso lo tenía bastante claro —comenta él. Se cubre la boca con la mano, tratando de parecer interesante, pero la verdad es que se está conteniendo la risa.

—¿El ogro sigue ahí? —pregunta ella, con los ojos aún llenos de llanto sin derramar.

—¿El ogro? Ah, ¿te refieres a Kimura-san? —Ella asiente con tal vigor que se dan un coscorronazo cabeza con cabeza.

—Auch… —susurra Meiko, palpándose el golpe—. Por cierto, ¿por qué me sigues diciendo Jackson? Ese no es mi nombre.

—¿¡En serio!? —exclama él. Ella mueve rápido las manos, pidiéndole que baje la voz—. ¿Tengo que explicártelo? —Como puede, desenhebra un brazo del lío compactado que es su cuerpo bajo la mesa y con la mano extendida apunta a los pies de la chica—. Calcetines blancos con mocasines negros.

—¿Disculpa? —Ella parpadea confusa, sin entenderle.

—Y te llamas Meiko —añade él—. Meiko Jackson.

—Minami Meiko —le corrige ella.

—No, Meiko Jackson —insiste él.

—¿Eh?

—Ya sabes, Michael Jackson… —Él agita la mano libre en el aire, por donde puede—. Meiko Jackson.

—¿Eh? —repite ella.

—¡Aaah! —exclama él, frustrado, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Y golpeándose con la mesa, como era de prever—. Auch… Si hay que explicártelo, pierde toda la gracia, Jackson.

—Yo no me llamo Jacks- —Un dedo en sus labios la interrumpe.

—Shh. Jackson —susurra él. Cerca, demasiaaado cerca…—. Tú eres Jackson.

Ella, por supuesto, tiene los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Cuándo fue que todo esto se volvió tan estrecho? Ella manotea al aire un par de veces, le da en la cara, en la suya, en la de él… Le da a todo lo que alcanzan sus frenéticas manos, pero al final, él retira el dedo de sus labios.

—Y ahora dime, Jackson… —Su boca se estira en una sonrisa traviesa y torcida—. ¿Será este nuestro nidito de amor? —Kim abre y cierra los ojos en lo que parece ser un patético aleteo de pestañas sugerente y seductor, pero a Meiko la mandíbula le cae abierta de pánico—. Personalmente prefiero algo más cómodo, pero no voy a quejarme… —continúa él—. ¿O prefieres mantener nuestra relación en secreto?

Y cuando ella estaba a punto de gritarle alguna ordinariez, él pone su mano en su boca. Ella abre más, mucho más, los ojos y él se atreve a asomarse de debajo de la mesa.

—Ya se ha ido, Jackson. El ogro… —le dice, y deja caer la mano—. Anda, sé una niña buena y consígueme la lista de patrocinadores antes de que te robe un beso.

A Meiko no tuvieron que decírselo dos veces. Se desencajó como pudo de aquellas estrecheces y salió gateando a escape de aquel rinconcito, rumiando entre dientes algo sobre acoso laboral y redomada estupidez. Cuando ya se consideraba a distancia segura, se detuvo y le echó una mirada de absoluta incredulidad, todavía sin ser capaz de decidir si el reportero Kim estaba loco o era así de nacimiento, y se puso de pie con toda la dignidad posible.

—¡Hoy te libras del beso! —exclamó él, antes de que desapareciera de su vista—. ¡Pero no creas que será para siempre! —Kim reía, el muy rufián…

Luego inicia el lento proceso de salir de debajo de la mesa. ¿Cómo fue que cupo en primer lugar? Estira una pierna, estira la otra y saca los brazos, le sigue el torso, que cruje al recuperar su posición natural, y al final, se pone en pie de un salto con los brazos extendidos.

—¡Tachááán! —Si esperaba aplausos o algo por la supuesta acrobacia, no llegaron—. Bueno —se dijo—, al menos ahora no está pensando en el ogro. Estooo —se corrige y se rasca la cabeza con vigor repetidas veces, como si fuera un perro, o peor, como si tuviera piojos—, en el ogro no, en el jefe…

Terminada la escena, Yashiro detiene la grabación y sonríe orgulloso. Kyoko se apresuró a regresar al lado de Ren para esperar juntos las correcciones del director. A Kijima le llegaba la sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Momose parecía pensativa, la mano apoyada en la mejilla, y pronto las demás voces comentaban la escena y los felicitaban por su actuación. En cierto modo, sabían que acababan de presenciar algo poco frecuente: ninguno de los dos, ni Kyouko-san ni Tsuruga-san, encarnaba los roles a los que los tenían acostumbrados. Ni ella era disfuncional esta vez, ni él, el galán irresistible ni el héroe de acción… Ambos hacen una breve reverencia de agradecimiento (la de Kyoko ni tan breve ni tan corta) y enseguida vuelven a adecentarse un poco. Ella se atusa el pelo con los dedos, buscando darle algo de normalidad, y Tsuruga-san renuncia, con bastante sensatez, a ponerse en público la camisa por dentro de los pantalones, así que se desenrolla las mangas y tan solo se pone la americana encima.

No se mueven de su sitio, sin embargo. La opinión más importante, la de su director, aún no ha sido pronunciada.

—Así que Meiko Jackson… —dice por fin Morikawa. El resto de las conversaciones se van apagando y al final, solo se escucha el silencio de la curiosidad. Morikawa estaba algo molesto. No con ellos, porque maldita sea, la escena funcionaba mejor tal y como ellos la habían planteado. Tenía que escribir las anotaciones antes de que se le fueran de la cabeza y añadir estos cambios. Y pedirle también al mánager del chico copia de esa grabación… Pero lo que verdaderamente le escocía a su orgullo de artista era lo de Meiko Jackson. Meiko Jackson… ¿Cómo es que no se le ocurrió este juego de palabras _a él_? Estaba ahí a la vista, claro como el día, y al alcance de su mano… Idiota…—. No es exactamente lo que pensé, pero servirá… —les dice. A Kyoko se le escapa un suspirito de alivio, y Ren, bueno, disfruta haciéndole tragar a Morikawa su intento de dejarlo en ridículo—. Muchísimas gracias, Kyouko-san, Tsuruga-san… —Y lo decía en serio. Puede parecer que se estaba limitando a aceptar de mala gana su interpretación de los personajes, pero por primera vez desde que le endosaron el 'encargo', sentía que este particular triángulo podría funcionar tal como lo concibió Takarada-san. Eran ágiles, despiertos, capaces de improvisar sin perder el personaje, y lo mejor de todo (maldita sea) es que Takarada-san tenía razón: hay química entre ellos. Hay también historia, complicidad, comodidad y confianza. Sí, él puede ver todo eso. Ahora solo hacía falta que también lo vieran los telespectadores…

—Gracias a usted, Kantoku —dice Ren, con una nueva reverencia, más breve que la de antes, que Kyoko a su lado más o menos imitó en silencio—. Mogami-san y yo tenemos cierta experiencia con la improvisación…

Si a alguien le extrañó el comentario, no hizo preguntas. Al fin y al cabo, todos sabían que ya habían trabajado juntos en _Dark Moon_. Pero Kyoko sabía que no hablaba de eso. No, señor… ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo tenía el valor de recordárselo ¡en público!? Todo su tiempo como Cain y Setsu no había sido más que pura improvisación, saltos al vacío y demasiada piel…

 _¡No te pongas colorada, Kyoko! ¡Resiste! ¡Resiste!_

Y ese fue el momento exacto en que Ren se giró hacia ella, la miró a los ojos, y como si leyera en su alma, se llevó la mano a la curva de su cuello, justo donde una vez estuvo su boca, y dijo:

—¿Verdad que sí, Mogami-san?

 _¡El muy % &/$%&!_

 _¡Resiste, Kyoko! ¡Resiste!_

 _._

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA ACLARATORIA:_** _Una pronunciación deformada de Michael /Maɪkəl/ da fácilmente /Meiko/. Y bueno, lo de Jackson, quedó claro, ¿verdad? XD_


	7. Chapter 7

¿Es que era estúpido?

¿Por qué había hecho eso?

Ren se quita los zapatos en la entrada y ni se molesta en ponerse las zapatillas. Camina descalzo por el pasillo y lanza su americana sobre el sofá, que resbala blandamente del respaldo, antes de dirigirse a la cocina. El hielo tintinea contra el cristal del vaso y camina a oscuras a su mueble bar.

La caricia amaderada del whisky en su garganta quema, trayéndole el alivio.

Ellos nunca hablaban de _esa_ noche. ¡Jamás hablaban de _esa_ noche! Kyoko preferiría masticar cristales antes que mencionar cualquier cosa de _esa_ noche…

¿Pero puedes culparlo?

¿Se puede culpar a un hombre enamorado, cuyo momento más íntimo —tremendamente íntimo— con la muchacha que ama permanece negado y reducido al 'nunca pasó'? O peor aún, ¿a un posible 'era trabajo, Tsuruga-san'?

No, no puedes culparlo.

Pero tampoco a ella…

A su retorcida manera, él quiere provocarla, hacerla reaccionar, obligarla a dar voz a las cosas que siempre calla, y hacer que hable de lo que pasó entre ellos; quiere oírle decir que aquello no fue una actuación, y que ella realmente sabía por qué solo ella podía traerle de allá donde sus fantasmas lo retenían. Ya lo había hecho antes. Ella _tenía que saber_ , tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que ella era especial para él en más formas que la de una 'humilde kōhai'…

Pero estamos hablando de Kyoko…

No, ni te atrevas a usar como excusa que aún estabas bajo el influjo de tu personaje, no… Sé honesto por una vez, hombre, aunque solo sea contigo mismo… Eras tú, tu verdadero tú, el que quería presionarla, suscitar alguna reacción. Querías ser tú el que encendiera sus mejillas…

Y como de costumbre, poco conseguiste…

Ah, no, es verdad. Algo sí conseguiste. Superaste tu primer día y dejaste calladito a Morikawa. ¡Bravo por ti!

Ren alza el vaso, brindando al aire, antes de beber otro trago.

Que fuera Kuon, le había dicho el jefe…, que fuera Kuon…

¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando el jefe?

Un solo vistazo al guión y ya sabía que iba a costarle el trabajo de tantos años. Sí, años perfeccionando una máscara, aprendiendo a ser otro yo y sometiéndose a los estrechos límites de su personaje para hacerlo real, para sentirlo, y Lory le pide que lo destruya, que lo mande todo a tomar viento, solo porque quiere que vuelva a ser quien una vez fue…

¿En serio?

¿Y dónde queda Tsuruga Ren en el proceso? ¿Quién recogerá los pedazos rotos del hombre que nunca existió?

Oh, vamos, eres actor. Se supone que puedes hacerlo. Eres un actor que actúa ser otro, y con o sin máscaras podrías —no, deberías— hacer tu trabajo. Pero la cosa es no es solo que Kim se parezca demasiado a quien una vez fue, arriesgando esta falsa y precaria paz que Tsuruga Ren le daba, sino que también, esta serie le meterá a Kyoko ideas extrañas y peligrosas en la cabeza, como esa de que el primer amor lo vence todo.

Claro que sí, el primer amor…

¡Ella era definitivamente su primer amor!

No la primera mujer entre sus brazos, de acuerdo, pero sí la primera que había tocado su corazón. La única por la que estaba dispuesto a esperar, en un celibato autoinfligido (perdón, autoimpuesto), a que su corazón herido sanara y se decidiera a volver a amar.

Y si hay suerte, y solo si los dioses son benévolos, amarlo _a él_.

Pero —y esto es lo que más duele— el primer amor de Kyoko fue otro…

El whisky le sabe amargo...

Al otro lado de la ciudad, los sueños de Kyoko son intranquilos, y sueña con muñequitos de espuma que quieren devorarla.


	8. Chapter 8

La mañana había empezado como siempre, como todos los días… Había recogido a Yashiro y comentaban en el coche los compromisos previstos para la jornada. Había sin embargo una sombra de migraña, danzando justo en el borde, consecuencia lógica de beber sin nada en el estómago —Kyoko lo mataría— y una noche de mal dormir. A su edad (no, tacha eso), por experiencia (sí, mejor), debería haber sabido que el alcohol en un estómago vacío siempre pasa factura.

Si Ren hubiera sido Spiderman, su sentido arácnido hubiera hecho sonar alarmas en su cabeza y se le hubieran erizado los pelos de la nuca, cuando Yashiro miró su teléfono móvil y tan solo dijo:

—Reunión con el Presidente.

Pero Ren no era Spiderman, así que tan solo asintió y condujo hacia LME…

* * *

Lory estaba sentado en el sofá, luciendo una camisa desabotonada hasta el ombligo y uno de esos pantalones de campana, taaaan ceñidos que dejaban poquísimo a la imaginación (no la suya, por supuesto. Ni de broma…). Parecía sacado de alguna película casposa de los ochenta, y fumaba uno de esos cigarros puros que lo llenaban todo de humo…

Y bueno, dentro de su excentricidad habitual, no era eso lo extraño, no. Lo extraño es que Morikawa estaba allí, mirándolo como si fuera culpa suya el deshielo de los polos o la deforestación de la selva amazónica…

El hombre correspondió con un gesto de cabeza, seco y brusco, a sus buenos días. Por algún motivo, a Ren le recordó a un perro a punto de saltar.

—Mira, Tsuruga-san —le suelta, con un gruñido apenas disimulado—, debería haberme imaginado que me causarías problemas sin siquiera intentarlo…

Ah, mira. Saltó…

—¿Disculpe? —pregunta Yashiro, boquiabierto.

—Hitoshi —le sisea Lory, entre sinuosas volutas de humo—, no.

Ren encaja el golpe y da un paso adelante, con una réplica ponzoñosa en la punta de la lengua. Ataque y reacción, eso es lo que era… Toda una vida de ataques directos es lo que tiene… Pero se supone que ese ya no es él… O al menos no del todo… Así que Ren —sí, Ren— exhala por la nariz, con la boca cerrada, y luego endereza la espalda. Parece más alto, y avanza hacia los dos hombres, proyectando toda su altura, cerniéndose sobre ellos.

—Tiene razón, Kantoku —dice, engañosamente amable—. Ni siquiera lo he intentado… —Despliega entonces su sonrisa de caballero, esa llena de la falsa amabilidad de Tsuruga Ren, esa misma que Kyoko detestaba—. ¿Se imagina todo lo que podría hacer si realmente lo intentara?

Sí, un sarcasmo elegante va mejor con Tsuruga Ren… La amenaza estaba ahí, alta y clara, para quien supiera verla. Y sí, todos los hombres de la habitación la vieron muy clarita…

—Ya, ya… —replicó Morikawa, con un gesto displicente de la mano. Y luego agregó, como si las palabras se le atragantaran—. Supongo que no es culpa tuya…

—Quizás si alguno de los dos nos dijera qué sucede —intercedió Yashiro.

—Se me ha informado que eres rubio natural, Tsuruga-san —dijo Morikawa, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y cuadrando la mandíbula.

Él vio el breve destello de pánico en los ojos de Tsuruga Ren, y una parte de él se preguntó a qué se debería ese miedo. Pero a la otra parte restante, no le importaba un carajo…

Ren solo asiente, muy, muy despacio, decidido a ignorar la sonrisa sibilina de Lory y los ojos abiertos de pasmo de su mánager.

—Tu personaje lucirá sin afeitar y desaseado la mayor parte del rodaje —añadió Morikawa—, y por experiencia sé que una barba postiza tan corta no da el pego comparada con una real. No resulta creíble. Yo quiero, bueno, quería —refunfuñó, poniendo los ojos en blanco—, una real.

—Mi barba —dijo Ren, y luego se interrumpió y carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta. ¿De verdad estaba a punto de decir lo que estaba a punto de decir? Y así, a traición, por cortesía del metiche de su jefe, presidente y _supuesto_ amigo de la familia—, mi barba es un par de tonos más oscura que el cabello, rubia oscura, casi castaña.

Morikawa asiente, y por fin descruza los brazos, deshaciendo ese involuntario escudo, y se lleva la mano al mentón, pensando en qué hacer con lo que tiene…

—El reportero Kim siempre había sido moreno en mi cabeza —les dice—, pero supongo que justo al revés, castaño claro, casi rubio —precisó—, habrá de servir… Estás acostumbrado a teñirte el cabello, entonces.

—Lo estoy —respondió.

—¿Por qué eso de al revés? —preguntó Yashiro.

—Es más fácil teñirle el cabello que la barba —dijo Lory.

—Crece demasiado rápido… —agregó Ren. Yashiro abrió la boca en una O redonda y perfecta.

—¿Puedes asegurarme que no te afeitarás desde dos días antes de tus escenas? —preguntó Morikawa, todavía dándole vueltas a este cambio tan radical de su personaje. Sabía que lo más sencillo sería cambiar de actor y ya está. Pero Takarada-san no se lo iba a permitir, y ¡demonios!, a él le había gustado lo que habían hecho en aquella prueba de improvisación. Aunque eso JAMÁS se lo reconocería a nadie en voz alta… Ren le respondió con movimiento afirmativo de cabeza—. ¿Y tu carrera? ¿Tus otros compromisos?

—Yashiro-san —Ren señaló con la mano a su mánager— se encargará de agendarlos.

—Por supuesto —dijo este, poniéndose con esa rapidez que da la experiencia un guante de látex—. Esos días programaré entrevistas de radio, sesiones de fotos que no tengan inconveniente en tu nuevo look o que quieran incluso potenciarlo —Mientras hablaba, iba tomando notas en su teléfono móvil—. Es más, me atrevería a sugerirte una par de marcas con un look más casual, o grunge… Sí sería bueno que la grabación de sus escenas se concentrara esos días, Morikawa-san.

—Eso se puede arreglar —le dijo. Tendría que hablar con el regidor y su asistente de dirección, y también con el de producción… Un lío, sí. Pero podía hacerse…—. De todas formas, rubio o no rubio, tu calendario no permite otra cosa…

—Y Morikawa-san —añadió Yashiro—, si se siente más tranquilo, podemos añadirlo como una estipulación a su contrato —Miró a Ren y este asintió, de acuerdo con su sugerencia—. Siempre que su gente y yo nos coordinemos correctamente, no debería haber ningún problema.

—No lo habrá —aseguró Ren. Al menos con el trabajo…, pensó.

El problema, el verdadero problema, iba a ser qué diría cierta persona cuando lo viera. Porque ella iba a verlo en el estudio de grabación, sí o sí… Ella lo vería así, de esa pinta, más Kuon que nunca.

Menos aquellas veces que eras Corn, claro.

¿Verdad, Ren?

Huy… Estás a un pelo de un trastorno de personalidad múltiple, chico…


	9. Chapter 9

En cuanto salieron del despacho de Lory y la puerta quedó cerrada a sus espaldas, Yashiro clavó los pies en el suelo y lo soltó de sopetón:

—Vale, Ren, desembucha.

Él volteó los ojos, cansado. De verdad, no estaba de humor para soportar el interrogatorio de Yashiro.

—Es un asunto privado —le contestó, con cierta sequedad, con la esperanza de que su mánager dejara caer el tema. Pero claro, en cuanto los tiburones huelen la sangre…

Bueno, esa comparación es del todo injusta. Yashiro no se merece eso… Pero todavía no ha empezado a grabar y ya va soltando por ahí pedazos de sí mismo, del verdadero, del que se esconde tras Tsuruga Ren...

—Ajá, sí —le respondió el hombre, sin darse por vencido por algo tan trivial como una respuesta cortante—. Pero Takarada-san lo ha hecho bien público, ¿verdad? —Yashiro miró a un lado y a otro, asegurándose de que no hubiera oídos indiscretos—. Mira, Ren, yo más que nadie he respetado tu privacidad, y sé que no eres Míster Hermético sin razón, pero ¿rubio? ¿En serio? —Ren apretaba la mandíbula, reacio, todavía muy reacio, a repetirlo en voz alta—. Soy tu mánager, hombre. ¿Algo más que deba saber? —Yashiro agitó la mano en el aire, con esa ligereza que tienen aquellos que le ven el humor a las situaciones más complicadas—. ¿Eres el hijo secreto de algún príncipe ruso en el exilio? ¿Tienes los ojos azules? ¿Llevas calzas? ¿Te ocultas de la yakuza? ¿Eres siquiera japonés?

—E-eh —A Ren casi se le atragantó tan sencillo monosílabo y entonces desvió el rostro. Yashiro se calló de golpe—. Bueno…, yo…

—Ay, Dioses —musitó Yashiro, con los ojos abiertos de sorprendente pasmo (o quizás de pasmosa sorpresa). Se llevó las manos (las dos) a la boca y profirió un gemido que recordaba a un animalito herido—, ¡no eres japonés! —susurró (o lo intentó), aún con las manos contra su boca. Volvió a mirar a todas partes, con una celeridad tremenda, y confirmó, una vez más, que seguían solos. Luego inspiró, suspiró, dejando caer las manos en los costados y avanzó hacia Ren. Levantó un brazo y apoyó la mano en su hombro, apretando suavemente, en un gesto que quería transmitir confianza y comprensión—. Por todos los cielos, Ren… Puedes confiar en mí.

—Lo sé, lo sé… —le respondió—. Pero es difícil… Todo esto pertenece a una vida atrás…

Yashiro asintió con inesperado vigor. Eso sí podía entenderlo. Él había conocido a Ren hace casi cinco años y había visto esas sombras sin vida en sus ojos, desprovistas de alegría e ilusión, y sabía de primera mano cuánto se había esforzado por reconstruirse a sí mismo.

Así que volvió a suspirar, bastante más suave esta vez y ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa triste.

—Bueno —le dijo—, empieza por lo fácil, por lo que sí puedas decirme. Tan solo eso —Ren se vio devolviéndole la misma sonrisa triste, pero con una pizca de alivio—. Sabiendo a lo que te exponías, ¿cómo fue que acabaste metido en esta producción? ¿No pudiste negarte? —y agregó—. Quiero decir, si sabías que esto podía pasar…

—Tú lo has dicho —le respondió Ren—. No pude negarme. No tuve ni la oportunidad.

—Ah, fue una encerrona entonces —le dijo. Y luego miró hacia la puerta por la que habían salido—. Del Presidente, imagino —Ren asintió.

—Convertida en apuesta —añadió—. Una bastante rosa, por cierto…

Yashiro parpadeó, una, dos veces. Puede que incluso tres. Una sonrisa bastante demoníaca se estiró en su cara e hizo que a Ren un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

—Oh, qué interesante —dijo por fin. El cristal de sus gafas hacía poco por ocultar los ojos de loco, bien abiertos, a puntito de salírsele de las órbitas—. Cuéntame más.


	10. Chapter 10

Había sido peor en Guam…

O cuando grabó el vídeo para sus padres…

Ren tiene los ojos cerrados mientras la peluquera le lava el cabello para retirar los restos de tinte.

Esta vez no será la grabación de un momento privado para sus padres, ni una prueba para consigo mismo. Demonios, ni siquiera tendrá que ser Corn…

No, esta vez tendrá que seguir siendo Tsuruga Ren pero dolorosamente más cerca de quien realmente es…

Y Kyoko… Por todos los cielos, Kyoko es una bomba de la que no se sabe si explotará o no…

Anoche, cuando la llamó, con el pretexto de saber cómo le iba en el rodaje (porque es lo propio de un sempai, agh), tan solo quería prepararla un poco para el shock que supondría verlo así. Pero quizás (y esto es lo más probable) sería más shock para él, el tener que enfrentarla siendo más él, y menos la persona que ella está acostumbrada a ver.

Al menos físicamente. Pero estamos hablando de Kyoko, señores, Kyoko y su superpoder antropométrico, con un ojo entrenado para la medida y la mentira.

 _—¿Teñirse, Tsuruga-san? —preguntó ella._

 _—Sí, por exigencias del guión, me temo —contestó él, con medias verdades… Pero hombre de Dios, una media verdad sigue siendo una mentira…_

 _—Hmm, será interesante de ver… —murmuró ella—. No consigo imaginar a Tsuruga-san de ninguna otra forma._

Y Ren sabía que era cierto, porque el Corn que ella conocía y el hombre al otro lado del teléfono, para Kyoko eran dos seres independientes, y que jamás se mezclarían en su cabeza ni en su corazón…

A no ser, claro, que tuviera delante precisamente al eslabón intermedio entre los dos…

Lo dicho, una bomba…

—Listo, Tsuruga-san —La voz suave de la peluquera interrumpe sus pensamientos.

Ren abre los ojos y el espejo le devuelve la imagen de alguien demasiado parecido a Kuon.

* * *

A Kyoko le gustaba trabajar con Momose-san. Su Himawari era divertida, vanidosa y no tenía reparos en manifestar su afecto por su Meiko. Kyoko encontraba fascinante su forma de actuar esa despreocupación por los hombres, mientras fuera de escena mantenía a Kijima-san a un brazo entero de distancia. Él no la estaba cortejando ni mucho menos (o eso pensaba ella), pero parecía ser la clase de hombre dispuesto a aprovechar la mínima abertura para colarse dentro. Iugh, sí, el símil era horroroso. Ni que fuera un ladrón o algo así…

Pero para Kyoko era maravilloso tener de una mejor amiga cariñosa, aunque fuera en la ficción, porque demonios, _cualquiera_ era más cariñosa que Moko-san… Pero visto lo visto, eso ya era todo un avance en la clase de papeles atípicos que le había tocado interpretar…

Y además, pensar en la amistad siempre era mejor que pensar en el romance que tendría que _actuar_ …

—Kyouko-san, permítenos —le dice una de las peluqueras.

—Oh, sí, por supuesto —responde ella, sentándose en una de esas sillas de tijera para los actores, detrás de las cámaras. La mujer le sonríe y Kyoko lo hace a su vez, mientras la (des)peina y otras compañeras repasan y retocan su maquillaje para la siguiente escena.

Hace más de una semana que comenzó el rodaje y Kyoko no tiene más que elogios (sinceros y nada exagerados, por favor) para con sus compañeros. Sin embargo, hoy no puede evitar que las maripositas vuelen nerviosas en la boca del estómago. Hoy tiene su primera escena con _él_ …

Nada de romance ( _aún_ , susurró una vocecita traicionera en su cabeza), así que de momento estaba a salvo, pero siempre era un desafío actuar junto a él. Echaba de menos esos momentos en que la actuación de él la desafiaba a dar lo mejor de sí misma como actriz. Ella no sería una tontita más, que babeara durante su escena con él, no, señores. Ella lucharía por ser su igual y llegar a su nivel…

Kyoko lo ve entrar en el plató y cruzar la sala para saludar al director. También viene Yashiro-san con él, pero ¿a quién demonios le importa Yashiro-san ahora mismo?

Especialmente cuando te olvidas de respirar al ver al hombre al que admiras (y amas, chica, no se te olvide eso) _así_ …

Kyoko no sabe qué sentir con respecto a esa desacostumbrada barba. Bueno, no es, en sentido estricto, una barba. Es más una muestra de falta de aseo (huy, no, eso no… Que los dioses la perdonen, porque Tsuruga-san puede ser cualquier cosa menos desaseado), mejor dicho, de no afeitarse durante días. Es…, ¿poco elegante?, ¿descuidada?, ¿demasiado casual?, ¿endiabladamente sexy?, y absolutamente en contra de la cuidada imagen pública de Tsuruga-san… Y por hacer uso de la jerga propia del dorama, debería decirse _very Tsuruga unlike…_

Pero incluso así…

Parecía otro, bueno, no, o sí… O no… Definitivamente era Tsuruga-san, pero a la vez no.

Sí, chica, recuerda respirar. Respira… Respira…

—Buenos días, Mogami-san —saluda él, con la misma voz amable de siempre. Kyoko da un respingo en su silla. ¡Demonios! ¿Cuándo se le acercó?

Ella parpadea y se queda mirándolo. Sus dulces ojos castaños y la ligera tensión en su postura deberían haberle dicho algo, pero Kyoko aún está lidiando con esa nueva imagen suya, tan de otro, tan él…, y los efectos que suscita en ella.

—Tsu…, Tsu…, Tsu… —empieza a decir ella al fin. Por alguna razón, a Ren los balbuceos de Kyoko le recordaron un trenecito de vapor, de esos de los de antes… Pero nada lo había preparado para el berrido que vino a continuación—, ¡Tsuruga-saaaaaaaan!

Medio plató se detuvo en seco al escuchar el alarido, la otra mitad echó una mirada y cuando confirmaron que procedía de la joven actriz, continuaron con sus quehaceres. Excéntrica, era una palabra que asociaban con ella. Aparte de profesional, trabajadora, amable…, y todo eso… Pero excéntrica, a fin de cuentas…

—¿Mogami-san? —preguntó Ren, aún con el grito resonando dentro de su cabeza. Él esperaba alguna reacción, por supuesto. Quizás algo más en la línea de "Sé-que-eres-Corn", pero con Kyoko nunca se sabe…

—Es injusto, el mundo es terriblemente injusto… —dice Kyoko, llevándose las manos al pecho, mientras gruesos lagrimones empiezan a deslizarse por sus mejillas, y las chicas de maquillaje se encogen de metafórico espanto al ver el desastre que se está haciendo la muchacha… Se le están enrojeciendo los ojos, se le está hinchando la nariz, y está haciendo un pucherito de niña chica abatida por las injusticias del mundo. Una de ellas le pasa discretamente un pañuelo de papel, pero nada hay discreto en la forma en que Kyoko lo usa… Se tapa la nariz con el pañuelo e inhala, llevándose hacia arriba lo que estaría mejor fuera (en el pañuelo, obviamente), pero es que en Japón jamás se suenan la nariz en público. Es tremendamente grosero, y Kyoko jamás cometería esa falta de etiqueta. Otro pañuelo limpio aparece en su campo de visión y ella lo emplea esta vez para secarse los ojos, terminando de 'arreglar' su esmerado maquillaje—. Tsu…, Tsu…, Tsu… —vuelve a repetir Kyoko, tratando de respirar mejor, al menos para hilar una frase entera—, Tsuruga-san parece el primo rebelde de un hada y a mí me convierten en… —suspira, a la vez que hace un gesto en torno a su rostro con las dos manos aún empañueladas—, en esto…

—¿Disculpa? —pregunta él, tratando de entender algo de lo que ha dicho.

—Los pelos, los tengo como si hubiera metido los dedos en un enchufe… —explica ella—. Mis mejillas parecen las de un personaje de anime, con dos círculos escandalosos, y tengo más pecas que estrellas hay en una constelación. Mientras que tú…

—Es un crimen, Kyouko-san, un verdadero crimen hacerte esto… —concordó la peluquera. Las chicas de maquillaje asintieron vigorosamente, y aprovecharon para acercarse a ella, con sus útiles de trabajo (y algún colirio), y tratar de arreglar el estropicio causado.

—La belleza está en el interior, Mogami-san… —le dice Yashiro-san, con la sana intención de traerle algún consuelo.

—Ya, ya… —responde ella, agitando una mano en el aire. Los lagrimones amenazaban con reaparecer—. ¿Pero tiene que ser tan adentro?

Ren rió entonces, y fue la suya una carcajada alta, clara, brillante, que hizo que las mejillas de Kyoko se encendieran, aunque por cosas del maquillaje no se notó demasiado.

—Tú eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera, Mogami-san —dice Ren. Kyoko abrió mucho los ojos ante esas inesperadas palabras (Yashiro también; y la peluquera; y las dos chicas de maquillaje; y cualquier otro que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlas)—. Ni siquiera el maquillaje puede ocultar eso…

—¡Tsuruga-san! —exclamó Kyoko, sobresaltando (una vez más) a todo el mundo—. Definitivamente los productos químicos del tinte te han dejado el cerebro frito.

—¿Qué? —pregunta él. Aunque no debería sorprenderle. Kyoko tiene una habilidad innata en desviar cualquier bola curva que le lancen…

—Yashiro-san, por favor, encárgate tú —le pide ella, mirando a su mánager.

—Kyoko-chan, ¿de qué hablas? —le pregunta Yukihito a su vez.

Ella suspira, ignorando todas las alarmas de su cabeza, antes de responderle.

—De un oculista para Tsuruga-san, por supuesto. Tienes que pedirle cita.


	11. Chapter 11

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Yashiro con suavidad, echando una mirada hacia donde Kyoko-chan departía amigablemente con otros compañeros.

—Sí —respondió él, mirando al frente y rascándose distraídamente la barba.

—¿Pica? —le preguntó. Era obvio, por supuesto, así que era más un intento por sostener una conversación después de la espantosa llantina de Kyoko-chan.

—Sí.

—¿Cuántos días para que deje de hacerlo? —insistió Yashiro.

—Dos —le dijo.

—Pero mañana a la noche ya tendrás que afeitarte… —Claro, tenía que volver a ser el castaño Tsuruga Ren de siempre para sus otros compromisos.

—Sí —respondió.

—¿Te va a picar siempre? ¿Cada vez que tengas rodaje?

—Hmm —murmuró, rascándose de nuevo. Eso es un sí, pensó Yashiro.

—En fin… —dijo, dando por agotado el tema de la barba—. De aquí nos vamos a _Urban Fashion for Men_. Están bastante entusiasmados con ser los primeros en publicitarte con este… eh… look tan poco habitual.

—Bien —dijo, sin más.

—¿Estás monosilábico, Ren? —preguntó Yashiro. Al fondo, vio cómo Morikawa-san entraba en el plató. Ren debería acercarse a presentarle sus respetos antes de incorporarse al rodaje.

—No.

—Por supuesto… —dijo Yashiro, volteando los ojos—. ¿Podrá ser que estés de mal humor por algo?

—No —repitió Ren.

—Algo de más de una silaba estaría bien, Ren… —le dijo, cruzando los brazos y mirándolo con seriedad—. Apostaría mi paga a que se trata de Kyoko-chan.

—No.

—Claro que no —Yashiro volvió a poner los ojos en blanco—. Porque tu mal humor no tiene nada que ver con ese cumplido convertido en cenizas al viento en un pispás, ¿verdad?

Ren resopló y robó una mirada rápida hacia Kyoko. Pues claro que tenía que ver con Kyoko… El primo rebelde de un hada…, sí, claro. Mis cojones. Si alguien podía reconocer al Corn adulto ahora mismo era ella. Lo cerca que había estado, cerquísima, y ella va y se niega a ver lo que tiene delante de las mismísimas narices.

Pero entonces, ¿qué? ¿Cómo es la cosa? ¿Quiere que lo reconozca o no?

Siendo honesto, una parte de él realmente quiere empezar a deshacer la maraña de mentiras y secretos, aunque sea explotándole en la cara. ¿Pero a riesgo de perderla?

Sin embargo, si no hace nada, tan solo perpetuará esta nebulosa distante donde ella lo tiene colocado en el pedestal del dichoso sempai…

Para espanto de Yashiro, Morikawa-san se había acercado a donde estaban ellos y no al revés, como dicta la costumbre japonesa, bastante jerárquica, y los dos hombres se saludaron con un gesto seco de cabeza, sin palabras. No era algo exactamente grosero, pero sí bastante rudo. Yashiro elevó al cielo una silenciosa plegaria rogando por un día sin _demasiados_ incidentes.

Morikawa lo observó descaradamente, a un lado y a otro, mientras Ren soportaba su escrutinio. De hecho, alguien como él, debido a su trabajo de modelo, estaba bastante habituado a ello, pero cámaras y fotógrafos no eran Morikawa Hitoshi, así que apretó los dientes y aguantó.

—No está tan mal —dijo por fin Morikawa—. No eres lo que esperaba, ya te lo dije, pero podría haber sido peor…

—Me alegra contar con _su aprobación_ , Kantoku —replicó Ren, con una nota de afilado sarcasmo en sus palabras.

Yashiro cerró los ojos. No sabía qué era peor, si la tendencia monosilábica o frases enteras pasivo-agresivas…

—Por favor, acompáñalo a vestuario —le pidió Morikawa a su asistente. Y solo entonces sus labios se curvaron un tanto hacia arriba. Oh, sí, era una sonrisa—. Quiero ver por fin a mi reportero Kim.

* * *

Unos tejanos viejos, desgastados en las rodillas y descosidos por el bajo. Una camiseta negra que había conocido años mejores, y por todo abrigo, una camisa a cuadros abierta, rojos y negros, de esas tipo leñador, a la que le faltaba algún botón. La ropa necesitaba un planchado urgente. Y probablemente un lavado también.

Pero eso daba igual. Porque la gente no estaba mirando eso…

La gente estaba mirándolo a él, mientras cruzaba el plató hacia el director, preguntándose dónde demonios quedó el impecable Tsuruga Ren. Porque sin lugar a dudas, este hombre no era impecable, y daba igual que necesitara un peine y un afeitado, pero sí que estaba como para hacerle un favor y darle las gracias… Oh, sí…

Kyoko no era la excepción. De acuerdo, quizás su mente no corría tan sucia ni libidinosa como las de las demás, pero definitivamente no eran pensamientos propios de la doncella japonesa que se preciaba ser. Con perversa fascinación y el aliento contenido, se preguntó, por enésima vez, cómo iba a sobrevivir a este rodaje.

Tsuruga Ren la tiene echada a perder…


	12. Chapter 12

Una vez el estupor inicial desapareció, se reanudaron las conversaciones en el plató y todo pareció volver a una relativa normalidad, aunque Kyoko seguía observándolo desde su silla. La peluquera, evidentemente ensimismada por el _nuevo_ ejemplar masculino, le dio un par de tirones distraídos a Kyoko, que ella tan solo advirtió con aire ausente. No es que pudiera reprochárselo a la muchacha, desde que ella se encontraba en las mismas condiciones: con el cerebro frito. Bueno, mejor dicho, reducida a pulpa babeante y gelatinosa.

Era un poco molesto, si tenía que ser sincera (al menos consigo misma), verlo rodeado de mujeres (para variar), siempre con una palabra amable para todas, sonriéndoles como siempre hace Tsuruga Ren.

Pero…

No era que de alguna retorcida manera se pareciera a Corn, aunque sí. No era que fuera atractivo, aunque también. Ni siquiera era que así, desastrado, pareciera más humano, menos _divino_ y distante. Era la actitud. La forma de caminar, de moverse, como si nada le importara, la forma en que sus hombros caían despreocupados, o cómo sus brazos se movían al caminar sin la contención habitual de Tsuruga-Ren. Ese era un hombre que vivía sin importarle las miradas que suscitara, tan solo porque le importaban un pito.

En cambio, él, lo mejor que podía decir respecto a su atuendo es que al menos estaba completamente vestido.

* * *

En una producción, las escenas no se graban de forma consecutiva a como las verán los espectadores. Se rueda cuando y como se puede, siguiendo la planificación, según el tiempo de plató, o las condiciones del clima o la luz en exteriores, o incluso la duración del permiso de rodaje, especialmente teniendo en cuenta la dificultad añadida de coordinarse con la agenda de uno de los actores principales. Eso suponía condensar todas las escenas de Tsuruga Ren en tandas semanales de dos días de intenso rodaje.

Hoy se han rodado varias escenas de la redacción de _The Most_ en las que ya aparece Kim. Ren observa (sí, él también lo hace) la naturalidad con la que Kyoko se mueve entre sus compañeros. Él es el extraño ahora mismo, incorporándose tan tarde al rodaje, cuando ya los vínculos entre extraños han empezado a formarse.

Kijima le ha estado gritando a Kyoko toda la mañana. Bueno, no él sino Kento, su personaje, claro. Y sin embargo, él no puede evitar sentir lo que siente y una vez más aprieta los puños bajo la mesa, mientras Kim finge que revisa su reportaje y que no escucha los gritos que provienen del despacho.

Es aún peor que el día de la lectura en frío, porque ahora Kijima no se ve restringido a solo usar la voz, y todo su lenguaje corporal es amenazante, duro y brusco con la pobre Meiko. Hiriente… Cruel…

Y Ren quisiera ser su caballero andante, abrir la puerta de un golpe tal que hiciera vibrar los cristales, partirle la boca al imbécil y rescatar a Kyoko del rugiente dragón. Pero es ficción, se recuerda Ren, ficción. Así que, a su pesar, Kim tan solo puede compartir una mirada de preocupación con sus compañeros de tanto en tanto.

* * *

Antes del almuerzo les toca exteriores. Frente a uno de los rascacielos de Tokyo, rodeados del bullicioso ir y venir de gente de la zona empresarial (casi todos serán extras hoy, bien pagados por un rato de su tiempo), se rueda la primera escena en la que Kim y Meiko se encuentran. No es más que un tropiezo, algo aparatoso, que acaba con la pobre chica en el suelo. Realmente se veía venir: Kim lanza al aire un chicle con la intención de atraparlo al vuelo, pero le golpea en la frente y cae; entonces él se agacha para recogerlo, con el trasero en pompa —Kyoko no tiene oportunidad de ver cómo los jeans le marcan el glorioso trasero, pero algunas pocas afortunadas sí—, porque todo el mundo sabe que es un desperdicio dejar el chicle ahí botado; Meiko, demasiado emocionada por haber conseguido un nuevo empleo, no ve al hombre y se lo come. Y se come también el suelo con la cara… Kim es el único que se acerca para ayudarla pero Meiko ve el dichoso chicle y piensa que se le ha saltado un diente y la pobre, sin apenas abrir la boca para no revelar el hueco negro, gesticula y murmura 'Mifiente, mifiente'.

—¿Esto? —pregunta él recogiendo el chicle y poniéndoselo delante de la cara. Ella asiente vigorosamente—. Es un chicle.

Ah, Meiko entonces se atreve por fin a llevarse la mano a la boca, y felicísima, constata que tiene todos sus dientes. Luego se incorpora más o menos deprisa —aún le duele el batacazo— y huye del otro implicado, al que apenas le ha dedicado una mirada, para no llegar tarde en su primer día.

—Qué chica más rara —dice el otro, observándola entrar al edificio y se lleva a la boca el chicle. Sí, el del suelo.

Y es entonces cuando él se da cuenta.

—Moasine negos on acetines ancos… —susurra él, con las sílabas a medio masticar, igual que el chicle. Mocasines negros con calcetines blancos, y también camisa blanca, y pantalones negros largos demasiado cortos, que le quedaban por encima del tobillo—. ¿Michael Jackson? —Sí, una fan de Michael Jackson, seguro—. ¡Huuu!

* * *

En cuanto Kyoko sale de plano, se gira para verlo terminar la escena. Y la mandíbula se le cae abierta de puro pasmo. Apoya entonces las manos en el cristal de la puerta mientras ve cómo Tsuruga Ren baila. Oh, sí. Pero no un baile cualquiera, no.

¿Quién diría que a Tsuruga-san se le diera tan, pero taaan bien, hacer el _moonwalk_ de Michael Jackson?

Mientras le llega amortiguada una tonada que recuerda bastante a _Billie Jean is not my lover_ , Kim está afuera deslizando los pies hacia adelante, cuando en realidad se mueve hacia atrás.

—¡Corten! —se escucha la voz de Morikawa Kantoku.

Kyoko parpadea, realmente sin saber si se lo acaba de imaginar o si fue real. Tsuruga-san baila.

Tsuruga-san baila.

Por todos los dioses, ¿hay algo (aparte de cocinar algo remotamente comestible) que este hombre no sea capaz de hacer?

* * *

Más tarde, durante el almuerzo, Kyoko no entendía por qué Kijima-san estaba muerto de risa, mientras que ella y Momose-san seguían aún en shock. Y él, Tsuruga-san, bueno, soportaba las miradas de todos con una indiferencia igual de pasmosa. Por todos los dioses, ¡si ni siquiera hubo que obligarlo a comer! Comió con apetito, sin que nadie tuviera que amenazarlo — _ejem_ —, y soportó las amistosas bromas de Kijima-san con una sonrisa real. ¡Real! El Tsuruga-san que ella conoce no toleraba las risas a sus expensas, y hubiera obsequiado al perpetrador con una sonrisa de las otras, de esas que envían escalofríos cortantes como cuchillos.

¿¡Qué demonios está pasando!?

Ladrones de cuerpos, seguro. Una invasión alienígena. Esa es la única explicación lógica. Tiene que ser eso…

Y si ya el almuerzo fue difícil para Kyoko, el resto de la jornada no fue mucho mejor. Cuando cerraba los ojos, solo lo veía a él, casi rubio (casi Corn), haciendo esos pasos de baile, totalmente desconocido… Extrañamente más parecido a Corn en su cabeza que nunca…

Así que no fue raro que esa noche Kyoko soñara con un Tsuruga-san transformado en zombi bailarín, al son de _Thriller_ , y que la perseguía por los pasillos de LME para devorarla. Bueno, no a ella, a su cerebro. Porque cerebros es lo que comen los zombis, ¿cierto?


	13. Chapter 13

Es domingo al mediodía, la hora del almuerzo. Morikawa es de los últimos en acercarse a los empleados del catering a recoger su bento, porque ha estado ocupado hasta ahora mismo revisando el material grabado durante la mañana. Las mesas están llenas, y aunque más de uno se ofrece a levantarse y cederle su puesto, Morikawa declina cortésmente (sí, sabe hacerlo) y con las manos sujetando con firmeza su bandeja, sus pasos se encaminan directamente hacia la mesa en la que hay un puesto libre. Sus ojos se cruzan con los de Tsuruga-san.

Morikawa no tiene muy claro aún el porqué, pero hay algo que le intriga en este chico. Sigue igual de impertinente y falso, con esa ira apenas soterrada y un algo inasible de perpetua oscuridad. Sin embargo, _ahora_ también hay algo más. Una sonrisa suave, pequeñita, pero auténtica, real, y una voluntad de hacer su mejor esfuerzo (que probablemente siempre estuvo ahí, pero él se obstinó en no ver). A Morikawa le faltan las palabras, pero si fuera poeta, diría que lo que vio ayer era un júbilo auténtico, como un rayo de alegría, que nunca estuvo allí para empezar. Sí, él pudo verlo ayer. Una grieta en su farsa de tipo amable y caballeroso.

Con un movimiento aparentemente despreocupado, mientras Kyoko y Momose-san hablan de su nuevo adorno para el teléfono móvil —la verdad, no entiende qué puede haber de taaan interesante en eso—, el actor despeja una parte de la mesa y luego alza los ojos hacia él, invitándolo —o quizás desafiándolo, eso Morikawa no lo tiene muy claro— a que se siente con ellos. Y si bien el desagrado es mutuo, a Morikawa se le curva la comisura de los labios un tanto y acepta el desafío. Kijima da un brinquito cuando lo siente sentarse justo a su lado y solo entonces las chicas se percatan de su presencia en la mesa.

—¡Kantoku! —exclama Kyoko, aún con esas greñas desgreñadas de Meiko y la cara llena de escandalosas pecas—. ¿Solo va a comer eso? —pregunta ella, resaltando lo evidente y añadiendo a su bandeja una pieza de fruta de las que había traído para ella—. No tiene yakisoba. Le traeré yakisoba —y sin aguardar respuesta ni permiso, se levanta veloz a buscarlo, dejando a Morikawa con la palabra en la boca.

—¿Siempre es tan…? —pregunta Morikawa, sin ser capaz de terminar la frase, aunque tampoco es que hiciera falta. Los demás, Ren incluido, asienten suavemente.

—No se lo tome a mal, Kantoku —comenta Kijima—. Kyoko-chan es así, siempre atenta a que comamos bien.

A Morikawa se le escapa un resoplido de protesta cuando ve el tremendo plato con el que regresa Kyoko y Ren no puede evitar el destello de humor en sus ojos, porque realmente es muy gratificante no ser el único objeto de las hiperbólicas imposiciones alimenticias de Kyoko.

—Tiene que cuidarse, Kantoku —dice Kyoko, ignorando la mirada aviesa que el director le dedica a su rebosante plato de fideos—. Siempre se lo estoy diciendo a Tsuruga-san —Kyoko falla en advertir las miradas curiosas de algunos de sus compañeros de mesa—. No he conocido nunca a nadie que se salte tantas veces las comidas.

Morikawa calla y come —visto que no puede evitarse—, observando con ojos atentos a los demás. Momose-san se abstuvo sabiamente de comentar que _nunca_ lo vio saltarse una comida durante el rodaje de _Dark Moon_. A Kijima se le pasó por la cabeza llenarse la boca con algo para evitar decir algo, probablemente alguna tontería. Ren, por su parte, está muy concentrado examinando una de esas salchichitas cortadas en forma de pulpo.

—Tal vez deberías encargarte tú personalmente de que no lo haga, Kyoko-chan —comenta como por casualidad Kijima, justo antes de engullir una pieza de tamagoyaki que no le duró un suspiro—. Ya sabes —agrega poco después, moviendo en el aire sus palillos cuando advierte a Kyoko mirándolo con confusión—, comer juntos y así asegurarte de que el muchacho realmente come —Dioses, ¿por qué hace tanto frío de repente?

—Oh, no —replica ella, agitando (demasiado) velozmente las manos frente a ella—. Yo no podría imponerme de esa manera. Tsuruga-san es mi sempai y yo… —Kyoko no termina la frase, porque Ren la está obsequiando con su maravillosa sonrisa de mentira y que la deja paralizada el tiempo suficiente hasta que él aparta la mirada y regresa su atención a su bandeja. Morikawa entorna los ojos y sigue con su yakisoba. Momose-san se atraganta, tose tras su servilleta y luego se esconde tras su vaso de agua. Kijima se sacude un escalofrío y ataca con renovados bríos su bento. Tenía razón, al final, sí que había sido una tontería…

Claro que no, piensa Ren entretanto, descuartizando a la pobre salchichita, que no tenía culpa ninguna. Antes se cae el cielo que tener ella tal atrevimiento… Nooo, Kyoko jamás sobrepasaría sus límites cuidadosamente autoimpuestos sin una buena razón. Aunque tampoco es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes. Porque sí que lo ha hecho, sí, aunque nunca de manera premeditada, eso es cierto. Y JAMÁS por las razones correctas. Siempre por trabajo, o por alguna encerrona mal disimulada que ella siempre fallaba en advertir… De eso daba fe cada uno de sus vídeos de Guam… ¿Y todo eso dónde lo dejaba a él? Pues donde siempre. Al otro lado del maldito muro del buen sempai…

Y para colmo de males, hoy no ha sido nada como ayer. Ni parecido. Y si tuviera que reconocerlo, Ren diría que ha sido hasta decepcionante. Si ayer tenía toda su atención —la de Kyoko, se entiende—, reacciones exageradas incluidas, hoy la chica apenas se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos. Y no es que él no lo entienda. Todo _esto_ es nuevo para los dos, y a veces se le olvida que a quien ella ve, que quien le habla, tiene la apariencia de un absoluto desconocido.

Ah, dioses, ¿por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado?, se pregunta Ren con un suspiro.

 _Al otro lado del maldito muro del buen sempai…_ , se repite, mientras oculta entre el arroz los restos desmenuzados de su pobre víctima salchichil. _El maldito muro..._

Y antes de pensarlas siquiera, las palabras salieron de su boca.

—¿El viernes por la noche? —se escuchó diciendo Ren, para su sorpresa. Todos en la mesa, Morikawa incluido, movieron la cabeza hacia él con pasmosa rapidez.

—¿C-Cómo? —balbucea Kyoko, mirándolo como si le hubiesen salido dos cabezas.

—Estás libre desde las ocho y media, Ren —dice Yashiro, cerrando con aire triunfal su agenda, que resonó como un zas ominoso justo junto a la oreja de Kyoko-chan. Ella dio un brinco y se llevó la mano al pecho. ¡Qué susto! ¿De dónde demonios es que salió? —Kyoko-chan también —añadió, mirándola con una sonrisa victoriosa a la vez que se ajustaba las gafas. La luz del mediodía brilló en sus cristales, deslumbrándola.

—¿Eh? —articula Kyoko (porque no fue una palabra pronunciada, sino más bien tan solo aire saliendo de sus pulmones en algo _parecido_ a una interjección), mirando a uno y a otro—. ¿Ah? —Y esa otra, exactamente igual.

—Te recogeré de camino, Mogami-san —dice Ren, con aire inocente (que no engañó a nadie excepto a Kyoko, claro). Kijima parpadea, incapaz de creer que _finalmente_ Ren haya hecho un movimiento directo. No puedes reprocharle a un hombre que quiera pasar tiempo a solas con la chica que le gusta, aunque sea por las razones equivocadas.

Mientras unos y otros comen, o fingen que comen, tratando de digerir el nuevo rumbo de lo que parecía un rutinario almuerzo entre colegas y acabó en una cita (o algo parecido), Morikawa no puede evitar preguntarse si todos los almuerzos iban a ser así. Porque definitivamente, esto era más entretenido que Netflix.

Ah, mira. La muchacha tenía razón. ¡Pues sí que estaba bueno el yakisoba!


	14. Chapter 14

Es lunes por la mañana. Los vibrantes neones de Tokyo empiezan a apagarse cuando el alba va tiñendo el cielo de rosa y azul. Ren pasa una mano frente al espejo empañado y durante un segundo, quizás menos, se sorprende al ver su reflejo.

El agua gotea de algunos mechones que le caen sobre la frente y se deslizan con rapidez por su rostro, perdiéndose en la barba y dejando atrás los ojos verdes aún sin disfrazar.

Sigue siendo raro. Una y otra vez, esta apariencia le toma por sorpresa. Después de una vida siendo Kuon, del que renegó para convertirse en Tsuruga Ren, ahora este familiar desconocido que le devuelve la mirada en el espejo, lo deja a medio camino entre ambos.

Justo entre medias, entre el Kuon que nadie aceptaba, por raro, mestizo, por no saber llenar los zapatos de su padre, y el Tsuruga-san que una nación entera admira y respeta. El caballero japonés, le dicen. ¡Ja!, si supieran…

Y este Kim, a ratos loco, a ratos tierno, nunca aburrido y siempre sincero, le trae el recuerdo de aquellos tiempos en los que él no tenía que medir sus palabras. Tiempos en los que él era él, (sin mentiras, sin poses estudiadas, sin el sabor metálico del miedo en la garganta) y no lo que otros querían que fuera. Kim es honesto, principalmente consigo mismo. Le importa un comino la opinión del mundo y vive su vida sin mirar atrás. Es auténtico.

(Aunque su higiene personal deja mucho que desear)

Ren toma la maquinilla y con cada pasada, va quedando menos de Kim frente al espejo. En poco más de una hora, volverá a ser el Tsuruga Ren que todos conocen, por cortesía de la señorita Woods. Al menos hasta el viernes, cuando volverá a teñirse y dejar de afeitarse…

Sin embargo, esto también se siente extraño… Es como borrarse el rostro y dibujarse de nuevo, reinventándose una y otra vez…

Ren cierra los ojos y recuerda las risas compartidas durante el almuerzo en el plató, el hacer sanamente el ridículo por una vez (hace más de una década que no bailaba el _moonwalk_ , y nunca, nunca jamás, con público). Recuerda las bromas sanas de Kijima, sin malicia, que le traen el recuerdo de Rick, la mirada incrédula de Kyoko y el sentimiento creciente en el pecho de estar justo donde quería estar.

Y cuando el último rastro de barba desaparece bajo la hojilla, sobreviene esta sensación desacostumbrada de nostalgia, como quitarse una camisa vieja, a la que le falta algún botón, desgastada por el cuello y las mangas, pero que nunca tiras porque te gusta, porque es suave y cómoda. Sí, así mismo es Kim… Kim es cómodo de llevar. No aprieta por las costuras, no tiene que llevar la espalda recta, y da igual que tenga un par de manchas.

Ren ahoga un suspiro y se pasa la mano por la frente cubriéndose los ojos. Dos días, solo dos días de rodaje, y Kim ya se le está colando bajo la piel… Maldita sea, ¿este era el plan del viejo desde el principio?

Porque Ren envidia a Kim. Sí, sí. Envidia esa parte de su personaje despreocupada, de sonrisa franca, capaz de vivir con lo que lleve en una mochila y poco más, que mira el mundo con ojos de niño, y reconoce la belleza del alma cuando la tiene delante.

Pero Ren sabe que también envidia a Kim porque que no tiene miedo de pedirle a Meiko que le dé una oportunidad.

* * *

Por su parte, Kyoko empieza el lunes organizando su agenda. Memoriza sus horarios, los lugares y las personas con las que habrá de reunirse. Repasa sus guiones una y otra vez y revisa su bolso para asegurarse de que lleva en él todo lo necesario para el día. Se aplica luego un poquito de maquillaje para disimular esas ojeras espantosas, porque ha dormido poco y mal por culpa de–

¡No! ¡No pienses su nombre!

Kyoko sacude la cabeza y espanta el nombre de su sempai (ejem, esa palabra tampoco deberías pensarla) y con un suspiro de determinación, endereza la espalda y vuelve a la lectura de su guión. Concentrarse en el trabajo siempre ha sido bueno para ella en estas situaciones. No porque no sea ese su comportamiento habitual (que lo es), sino porque cuanto más piense en otra cosa menos oportunidad tendrá de pensar en esa cita (no, por favor, cita no), ejem, en esa reunión del viernes (sí, eso está mejor).

Pero hay un problema… En su guión aparece el reportero Kim. ¡Está por todas partes! —Bueno, no, no lo está, pero misteriosamente siempre abre el guión por alguna de sus escenas—. Y el reportero Kim es interpretado por Tsuruga-san…

¡Huy!

¡Vamos, Kyoko! ¡Te dijiste que no lo pensaras siquiera!

Kyoko exhala un suspiro de derrota y sus hombros caen vencidos. ¿Es que ni siquiera podía hacerse caso a sí misma?

Esta va a ser definitivamente una semana muy larga.

Bueno, solo de aquí al viernes.

El viernes terminará todo.

Y con un poco de suerte, ella sobrevivirá más o menos intacta.

* * *

Pero quisieron los dioses que el miércoles se diera de frente con él (bastante literalmente) al doblar una esquina en LME.

—Discúlpeme, por favor —dijo ella, mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente. No es que doliera, pero se había dado contra algo duro. ¿Un botón, quizás? ¡Dioses! ¿Tendría la marca del botón dibujada en la frente? Ay, no… Se restregó la frente con renovadas ansias, a ver si podía 'desdibujar' el dichoso botón, justo antes de alzar el rostro hacia la persona con la que se había tropezado—. No estaba mirando y–

Oh.

—Algunas cosas nunca cambian, ¿verdad, Mogami-san? —dijo él.

Porque por supuesto que era _él_.

Con su suerte, no podía ser otro más que él.

Era el Tsuruga-san que ella conocía (o creía conocer), no aquel otro medio rubio que la desconcertaba y le hacía sentir el suelo inestable bajo sus pies. Con esa sonrisa amable tan suya, tan dulce, y el cabello del color adecuado. _Su Tsuruga-san._ Y a pesar de todo, Kyoko ya no podía dejar de verlo como Kim, o peor aún, como pariente lejano de Corn.

¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?

—¿Estás bien, Mogami-san? —Él estiró el brazo e hizo ademán de tocarle la frente, allí donde Kyoko se había llevado el impacto, pero el movimiento de su mano murió a medio camino y cayó blandamente a su costado. Kyoko contuvo un suspiro de alivio e internamente musitó un agradecimiento a los dioses, porque ella no era Setsu, ni él era Cain. Tsuruga Ren no podía estar tocándola así, con esa familiaridad, con esa dulzura… Como si ella fuera algo más que su simple kōhai…

Como si ella le importara de verdad…

—Oh, sí, Tsuruga-san, no fue nada —se apresuró a contestar ella, agitando con rapidez una mano despreocupada frente a su rostro. Si necesitaba un poco de aire extra, no se notó—. Muchas gracias por preguntar.

—Aguardo con expectación nuestra cena, Mogami-san —agregó él. Kyoko nunca sabrá que Ren, deliberadamente, evitó decir la palabra 'cita'. Un hombre tiene un límite sobre cuántas veces puede soportar ver socavada su autoestima. La habilidad de Kyoko en desviar cualquier cosa que de lejos parezca comprometedor (y no hablemos de un cumplido) era pasmosa. Así que no, gracias. Hoy no tiene ganas de que le recuerden que su cita no es una _verdadera_ cita.

—Solo es una cena, Tsuruga-san —contestó ella, tratando de ignorar ese punto de verdadera expectación que había en la voz de él. Sí, bueno, lo de expectación ya lo había dicho él, pero ¡es que era verdad! ¡Se notaba! Como un ansia pequeñita que no alcanza a ser disimulada del todo. ¿Quizás porque él no quería disimularla? No, claro que no. No digas tonterías, Kyoko. Pero sí que era expectación auténtica, eso sí—. Alguien tiene que asegurarse de que comas bien —añadió, solo para recordarle por qué se reunían en primer lugar (reunión, no cita, ¿recuerdas, Kyoko?) el viernes por la noche.

—Y esa solo podrías ser tú, Mogami-san —replicó él, y luego hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirse—. Solo tú, por supuesto —agregó, cuando ella ya casi no podía oírlo, justo tras desaparecer por la otra esquina del pasillo.

Ni siquiera a alguien como Kyoko se le escapó que allí, en esas palabras, existía un doble sentido. Eso hizo que a Kyoko, inevitablemente, le volaran mariposas en el estómago. Ahora bien, el verdadero significado, el que había más allá de esas palabras, dejadas caer como una pequeña bomba, se le escapaba. Kyoko se lleva la mano a la boca, por donde quieren escapar esas malditas mariposas. No, no, no. No pienses cosas raras, Kyoko. Tsuruga-san no quiso decir lo que quiso decir. Y eso definitivamente no son mariposas. Así que la única explicación posible para esta cosa extraña que estás sintiendo ahora mismo, es que te ha sentado mal el almuerzo.

Eso. Dolor de estómago y nada más.


	15. Chapter 15

Y llegó por fin el viernes, justo detrás del jueves, que es como suelen pasar estas cosas.

Ren no se ha afeitado hoy, y la incipiente sombra en las mejillas raspa un poco bajo su mano. Y sí, pica. Y tendrá que soportarlo por unos días más, irremediablemente. Ren cierra los ojos para salvarlos del escozor de los vapores químicos del tinte que le está aplicando la señorita Woods y apenas la escucha, con tan solo las mínimas neuronas requeridas, repitiéndole por enésima vez la conocida letanía de que el exceso de teñidos acabará provocándole una calvicie temprana. Bueno, nunca le ha preocupado demasiado, la verdad sea dicha, porque es joven y porque ahí entraría también la cuestión genética, ¿verdad? Su padre lleva tiñéndose el cabello casi toda la vida y ahí sigue, con _todo_ en su sitio.

¿Debería él confiar en su juventud, su genética y creerse inmune a los excesos? ¿Debería preocuparse?

Nah… Probablemente no…

En cualquier caso, esta vez es por contrato. Absolutamente por exigencias del guión. Y para variar, no se trata de encubrir su identidad —como lleva haciendo siete largos años—, sino más bien de darle vida a esos rasgos de Kim que existen en Kuon, y dejarlo casi a la vista, al alcance de quien sepa verlo, si es que alguien puede.

 _¿Kyoko, quizás?_

Nah.

A fin de cuentas, _y solo si llegara a darse ese momento de sublime revelación_ , ella ni siquiera vería a Kuon, sino a Corn. Aunque bueno, tampoco va a engañarse diciéndose que no siente ese cosquilleo nervioso en la boca del estómago, casi como una deliciosa anticipación, por verse finalmente descubierto. Porque claro, todo el mundo sabe que es mucho más cómodo encomendar la revelación de tus secretos a los azares del destino que asumir tu responsabilidad y revelarlos tú mismo.

Idiota…

Ren se remueve molesto en la butaca y sus manos se aprietan la una contra la otra bajo la capa de peluquería que solo le deja al descubierto la cabeza. La señorita Woods le concede un momento a solas, mientras el tinte, ya aplicado, se fija sobre el cabello, que ella ha peinado despejándolo del rostro. Dando la bienvenida al silencio, Ren evita mirarse en el espejo porque sabe lo que verá: una versión mucho más joven de su padre. Y bueno, se basta él solo para auto-reprenderse, muchas gracias, no necesita a su padre ni esa expresión de decepcionado disgusto (tan parecida a la suya) que, y que está bastante seguro, tiene él ahora mismo en la cara.

Sé honesto, hombre, se obliga a decirse. ¿De verdad esperas —anhelas, deseas— llegar a algo remotamente parecido a una relación con Kyoko (más allá de ser su respetado sempai, iugh), si sigues escondiéndote tras pretextos y máscaras?

Dale algo de honestidad a Kyoko. Algo verdadero, real.

—Ella lo merece —susurra, y Ren abre por fin los ojos y se enfrenta a su reflejo.

* * *

Las horas pasan. A veces pareciera que el reloj no quisiera avanzar, con una lentitud exasperante, y otras, era justo al revés, como un borrón de contornos imprecisos. Tampoco contribuía mucho a su tranquilidad la actitud de su mánager. Es más, la sonrisa diabólica que lucía Yukihito (y con un mucho de orgullosa autosuficiencia añadida), hacía que el vello de la nuca se le erizara.

—Hoy no tienes que preocuparte de nada, Ren —le dijo, colocándose las gafas, que destellaron cual villano de anime—. Absolutamente de nada.

Ya. Seguro.

* * *

En el Darumaya (¡por fin!), Ren sonríe suavemente, intentando parecer inofensivo, mientras soporta las miradas aviesas del Taisho, sazonadas con algún gruñido ininteligible, porque no puede evitar sentirse prácticamente como un adolescente que viene a recoger a su novia para la primera cita (lo cual era, por definición, un absoluto despropósito, porque esto era _una cena y no una cita_ ).

Por fortuna, los dioses parecen mostrarle cierta piedad porque Kyoko bajó enseguida, liberándolo del prejuicioso juicio del Taisho. Llevaba ella unos pantalones vaqueros y una blusita azul de estilo camisero entallada a la cintura. Sin maquillaje. Preciosa, sencilla y con clase. Natural. Ren, por puesto, nunca sabrá cuánto debatió Kyoko consigo misma sobre qué vestir para _su cena-no-cita_. Ni tampoco sobre el esfuerzo adicional que hizo ella para _no hacer ningún esfuerzo adicional_ por verse más mona o arregladita _a propósito_. Pero claro, ella tampoco sabe que con Tsuruga-san a ella no le hacía falta nada de eso.

Sin embargo (o quizás precisamente por toda esta situación), hay cierto silencio tenso en el coche. Las luces cambiantes de Tokyo les recuerdan que la ciudad sigue viva tras el ocaso y que, en algún momento, también ellos habrán de enfrentarse al mundo más allá de los cristales.

—Tenemos que pasar por la tienda —comenta ella, mientras busca algo dentro de su bolso. Así le es más fácil… Si se finge ocupada, no tendrá que enfrentarlo, y él no se dará cuenta de que las manos le tiemblan.

—No es necesario —responde él, robando tan solo una mirada fugaz a lo que quiera que sea que está haciendo Kyoko. Buscando su cartera, seguramente. Ella se empeñaría en pagar, él también, y al final tendría que engañarla/persuadirla para pagar él toda la compra…

—¿No? —pregunta ella, abriendo mucho los ojos. Huy, esa incredulidad realmente escoció un poquito.

—Creo que encontrarás la nevera abastecida —le comenta, la mirada fija en la carretera—. Cortesía de Yashiro, me temo —añade.

—Pues sería la primera vez, Tsuruga-san —le dice Kyoko, por fin mirándolo directamente, sin tener piedad alguna del pobre hombre. Pero en fin, sí, es cierto. Ella no puede fiarse: no come a sus horas, no tiene hábitos sanos. No compra comida porque no sabe cocinar, vive del aire, onigiris y bentos preparados. Y eso, con suerte, cuando siente la necesidad de comer (porque la palabra _apetito_ ni siquiera alcanza). Es un desastre.

—Sí, es bastante probable —reconoce él, con un suspiro. Bien, al menos tiene la decencia de sentirse un poquitín culpable.

* * *

En cuanto se descalzaron y dejaron sus zapatos en la entrada de su apartamento, Kyoko fue a la cocina a comprobar con sus propios ojos la nevera. No es que fuera una desconfiada (bueno, quizás un poco sí), pero huir hacia la cocina era mucho más fácil que soportar este incómodo silencio.

Él no mentía, susurró al cerrar la puerta de la nevera. Pero su alivio (y su restaurada confianza en su palabra) duró bien poco en cuanto vio el salón comedor.

La mesa principal estaba dispuesta con intenciones más que obvias: mantelería bordada, cubiertos de plata, copas que reflejaban la luz en destellos cegadores, servilletas plegadas en forma de cisne, y sendos candelabros de una sola vela frente a cada plato. Ah, y un centro de flores. Rosas. Rojas. Ajá, rosas rojas.

—Cortesía de Yashiro-san, ya veo —dice Kyoko con voz plana, desprovista de emociones, repitiendo sus mismas palabras de antes.

Ren, a su espalda, observa el mismo panorama que ella. _Hoy no tienes que preocuparte de nada, Ren_ , le había dicho Yukihito _._ Ya, ya… Famosas últimas palabras…

Ren se muere de la vergüenza —Tiene veintiún años, por todos los dioses. No necesita _esta supuesta ayuda_ —, aunque disimula, por supuesto que disimula. Adelanta a Kyoko y con rapidez quita las velas de la mesa, metiéndolas sin más en alguna gaveta, retira también las flores, pero no las somete al mismo destino, sino que las pone sobre el aparador. Eran bonitas, y no merecían el destino de ser desperdiciadas, y no porque él fuera a ser un romántico (al fin y al cabo, es un novato en esto del amor) ni porque fuera a ser que le enviara a Kyoko señales equivocadas (porque los dioses saben bien que Kyoko solo verá lo que quiera ver).

Bueno, menos mal que no le dio por encender la minicadena, porque la selección de música _excesivamente romántica_ hubiera hecho que a ambos se le pusieran los pelos como escarpias.

Pero lo peor no eran los intentos nada sutiles de crear _ambiente romántico_ por parte de su mánager, o el verse tratado como un niño torpe al que sus padres le hacen los deberes de la escuela, sino el desinterés, o mejor dicho, la falta de reacción de Kyoko.

Ella sigue allí, de pie, en silencio, mirándolo acomodar el comedor en algo que resulte menos avergonzante. Y cuando termina, Ren se pasa la mano por el pelo y exhala un suspiro.

—Perdona, Mogami-san —le dice—. No sé en qué demonios estaba pensando Yashiro-san.

Y ella entonces por fin parece verlo, verlo de verdad, y el rojo explota en sus mejillas. Así que Kyoko hace lo que hace siempre: evita su mirada y huye. En esta ocasión, hacia la cocina. Se supone que esto era una cena, ¿verdad?

Ren suspira una vez más y sacude la cabeza, deshaciéndose de la peregrina idea de que quizás Kyoko sí que entendió las intenciones de Yukihito. Pero tal cosa es imposible, por supuesto. Así que tragándose una vez más sus ilusiones frustradas se va a su dormitorio a cambiarse.

Por su parte, Kyoko ataca la nevera y va colocando los ingredientes que necesitará en ordenadas filas sobre la encimera, como si fueran soldaditos prestos para la batalla. Saca calderos y sartenes, prepara la arrocera y busca un cuchillo generoso.

Ahora mismo le vendría bien hacer picadillo a Yashiro-san.

Sí, eso mismo que dijo antes Tsuruga-san. ¿¡Pero qué demonios estaba pensando!? ¡ESTO NO ES UNA CITA! ¿Por qué ha puesto su mánager (el de los dos) tantísimo esfuerzo en que pareciera precisamente ESO?

¡Cena! ¡CENA!

¿¡Qué tan difícil es entender eso!?

Oh, sí, a Kyoko le vendría muy bien ahora mismo desahogarse un poquitito: soltar maldiciones, golpear uno o dos almohadones, soltar una carcajada digna de villano de película y dejar volar libres a sus pequeños rencores. Pero no puede hacer nada de eso, maldita sea, porque Tsuruga-san la escuchará y pensará que está más loca de lo que realmente está. Así que ella reordena sus pequeños soldaditos vegetales y los separa de la pasta y la carne. Asesina los puerros con sus propias manos, crac, crac, crac —se siente un poco mejor, hay que reconocerlo—, bate con —demasiada— energía los huevos para el tamagoyaki, chas, chas, chas, pero lo mejor es trocear la carne… Ah, sí… Como si fuera el carnicero del mercado ataca con renovados bríos la carne reduciéndola a trocitos diminutos, zas, zas, zas–

—¿Mogami-san? —le interrumpe una voz, y el brazo de Kyoko queda suspendido en el aire, con el cuchillo agarrado por la empuñadura como si fuera una asesina en serie, y no una cocinera seria—. ¿Ocurre algo? —pregunta Tsuruga-san, acercándose con cautela, despacio, muy despacio.

Kyoko parpadea, mirándolo por fin, regresando a sus sentidos y finalmente, también muuuy despacio, deja el cuchillo en la encimera. Pero entonces el aire se le atora en la garganta y seguro que parece una tonta que no se acuerda ni de respirar.

¿En serio?

¿Esto es en serio?

¿Pero cuántas sorpresas más podrá soportar hoy su pobre corazoncito?

Y el culpable, ahí, de pie, tan tranquilo, como si la cosa no fuera con él.

Porque Tsuruga Ren está en chándal.

En pantalones de chándal y camiseta. Él. Tsuruga-san. El actor número uno de Japón, el _co-star killer_ , el hombre más deseable, bueh, eso y tooodo lo demás…, ¡en chándal y camiseta!

La camiseta era muy sencilla, nueva, eso seguro… Pero incluso alguien como Kyoko reconocía el logo pequeñito de una de las grandes marcas en moda joven. Pero el chándal… Ay dioses, si hasta le costaba decírselo a sí misma… ¡Chándal! Jamás en su vida, jamás de los jamases, podría haber pensado que precisamente él usara pantalones deportivos… Bueno, el hombre tiene un minigimnasio en una de las habitaciones, así que no exageres, Kyoko, ese cuerpo tiene que salir de algún lado… Pero no un chándal de marca (que sería al menos _lo esperable_ ), nooo. Sino uno ya desvarado, dado de sí por todas partes, con esas deformaciones como bolsas en las rodillas, y con pelotillas de mil lavadoras y de puro viejo en el tejido. Pero si a este hombre le regalan ropa de promoción con cada sesión fotográfica…, ¿¡y todavía usa _esto_!?

—¿Ocurre algo? —repite él, advirtiendo la mirada petrificada de Kyoko. Ella tiene a bien regresar al planeta Tierra y sacude la cabeza con tanto vigor que puntos brillantes como estrellitas empiezan a aparecer delante de sus ojos. Al final, Kyoko se detiene y tan solo suspira, sus hombros caen antes de reunir fuerzas para hablar.

—Viéndote así, tan… —dice ella en voz tan baja que Ren adelanta el torso para escucharla. Kyoko alza una mano hacia su cabeza, tan rubia y tan poco Tsuruga Ren, y luego hace en el aire un gesto suave, abarcándolo por entero—, tan normal, casi puedo olvidar que tú eres tú…

Ren se endereza, sintiendo que es ahora o nunca, (también) suspira y aparta la mirada, apoyando las manos en la encimera y concentrándose en ellas.

—Y harías bien —le dice. Sus dedos se curvan sobre el mármol, cerca de aquellos puerros caídos en combate—. Deberías hacerlo más a menudo…

—¿Disculpa? —pregunta Kyoko, dando un paso hacia él.

—No es fácil vivir según tus estándares, Mogami-san —confiesa él, sacándose por fin las palabras de adentro y lanzándolas al espacio que los separa. Él suspira de nuevo, sí.

—¿C-Cómo? —balbucea Kyoko, llevándose la mano al pecho, justo sobre el corazón.

—Estoy lleno de defectos, y tú eliges ignorarlos una y otra vez. —Ahí está. Ya lo dijo. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, se dice.

—Yo no hago eso… —protesta Kyoko.

—Sí lo haces —le replica él.

—No.

—Sí.

—Pero es que–

—Pero es que nada —le interrumpe él, más sereno de lo que se esperaba—. Lo haces. —Kyoko se queda boqueando, como pez fuera del agua, tratando de encontrar las palabras con las que hacerle ver que se equivoca. Hay también en su pecho un dolor pequeñito, sordo pero constante, por verse contradicha y regañada por su sempai. No, no. No por el sempai. Regañada por el hombre. Por la persona real que vive detrás de un nombre artístico. Kyoko siente entonces el suelo abrirse metafóricamente bajo sus pies y caer al vacío. Ayayay, dioses, ¿a ver si Tsuruga-san va a tener razón?—. No sé cocinar, como sabes —continúa él, aprovechando la confusión de Kyoko—, aparte de preparar café. Guardo en mi armario decenas de calcetines huérfanos porque nunca los emparejo después de la colada. Soy incapaz de enhebrar una aguja y en las condiciones adecuadas, tengo muy mal genio. Puedo ser cruel, incluso —Kyoko da un paso atrás—. Pero tú eso ya lo sabes… —añade en voz baja, triste.

—¿Pero qué estás haciendo, Tsuruga-san? —La mano vuelve a su pecho, y aquel dolor se hace raro, confuso.

—¿Bajarme del pedestal? —responde él, y sus labios se curvan un poco en una sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclama ella, apoyando una mano sobre la encimera porque la cabeza le da vueltas.

—Cuando estoy solo —continúa él—, ando descalzo, me gusta sentir el tacto de la alfombra bajo mis pies. No uso secadora porque la ropa "misteriosamente" —Ren hace el gesto de las comillas en el aire con los dedos— se me encoge. No tengo teléfono fijo porque no tengo a quién llamar, y de vez en cuando, cuando tengo pesadillas, me pongo a ver viejas películas de acción en la tele hasta quedarme dormido.

 _O me aferro a ti para evitar ahogarme…_ Eso no lo dijo, sin embargo.

—Tsuruga-san… —susurra Kyoko, y apenas puede evitar que las lágrimas asomen a sus ojos. Ella conocía sus pesadillas. Ella había visto lo peor. Kyoko también sabe de su soledad, pero oírselo decir, así…, como si fuera un hecho inevitable que tiene asumido…, duele.

—No creo en las hadas —continúa Ren. Kyoko ahoga una exclamación escandalizada—, lo siento, Mogami-san. Pero me encanta que tú lo hagas —agrega con voz suave, llena de ternura—. Haces que no olvide que aún hay inocencia en el mundo. Pero yo creo en lo que mis ojos ven y mis manos tocan. Casi siempre, al menos —apostilla—. Dejo la ropa tirada en el suelo hasta por la mañana. No entiendo nada del romance ni del amor —Ren se felicita por ser capaz de decirlo sin apartar la mirada.

—Tsuruga-san… —Bueno, técnicamente, eso lo sabe el pollo Bo, no ella.

—Soy aburrido. Nunca me enfermo hasta que me enfermo. He sido mala persona, pero procuro enmendarme —El pelo le cae sobre los ojos y ella sabe que las sombras de su pasado aún lo acechan.

—Por favor, para ya —ruega Kyoko, dando un paso hacia él. No le gusta verlo así, tan vulnerable, tan roto…

—Tiendo a ser impaciente y saltar a conclusiones erróneas —le suelta él, justo cuando ella creía que por fin iba a dejar de desparramar sus entrañas por la boca.

—Oh —¿E-eso es por aquella discusión sobre Shotaro?

—Tengo un sentido del humor retorcido, y tú sueles ser mi víctima —concluye, señalándola con la mano y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho después, como si fueran una muralla que pudiera protegerlo de lo que esté por venir.

Kyoko suspira (hacen mucho eso los dos hoy) y conviene con un gesto de cabeza.

—Eso sí lo sabía —le dice.

Ren se remueve inquieto y cambia el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro, aguardando… El qué no está muy seguro, pero esto era algo que debía hacerse. El resto de sus secretos tendrán que esperar, pero tiene que empezar por alguna parte…

—¿Y bien? —le pregunta a Kyoko.

—¿Terminaste? —pregunta ella a su vez. Él asiente muy despacio, como esperando una explosión kyokana—. Me parece que lo único en lo que puedo ayudarte es con los calcetines…

—Mogami-san, por favor… —responde él, entornando los ojos, expectante y tenso aún.

—Sí, sí, lo sé… Discúlpame —dice Kyoko, enderezando la espalda y aclarándose la garganta. Un mínimo de seriedad, mujer. Esto es importante para él—. No eres perfecto, de acuerdo. No eres un dios. No vives en un pedestal —le dice, terminando con suspiro (otro, sí)—. Como dosis de realidad y honestidad, es demasiado para mí, Tsuruga-san.

—¿Pero? —Porque tiene que haber un pero, seguro.

—Pero lo intentaré, Tsuruga-san, eso sí puedo prometértelo —Y Ren definitivamente no puede evitar otro suspiro, esta vez de alivio, eso sí—. Intentaré vivir sabiendo que no eres perfecto —Kyoko pone los ojos en blanco pero sus labios que se curvan en una sonrisa real. Y Ren se descubre reflejándola con la propia—. En ese caso, para bajarte del pedestal como el más común de los mortales, ¿podrías ayudarme a preparar la cena?

—¿Yo? —pregunta él, abriendo los ojos espantados.

—Solo pelar, cortar y lavar, por supuesto. Túúú —enfatizó ella, apuntándolo sabiamente con un inofensivo cucharón y no con aquel cuchillo de antes— no estás cocinando. Cocino yo.

—Me encantaría.


End file.
